Lost World
by Time of change
Summary: Luke wakes up in the game of thrones but can daenerys teach him to grow up in new the world? Plus Daenerys falls for Luke charms but will he notice that she likes him? Part two coming soon. Now hiring co-writers and co-producers PM if you're interested. Looking to improve my story
1. New world

Luke was a normal person living an average life till his world was turned upside. Luke woke up his head was spinning around because he just be part of a historical event. As Luke looked around the place he was in the middle of an open desert. He walked a thousand miles in a hell whole by what Luke was seeing. As Luke stopes he felt like he was being watched by someone. He was not that stupid he looked very small in size, but he was cunning, witty, he knows how to fight if it came down it his head was still spinning like he wanted to vomit, but he could not he was only (16) he was very cocky that's what his school teachers say anyway.

"Hay yo bitch! Is anyone around here!" Said Luke.

Still no response this was very strange he wasn't in a mood today his whole had meaning. The sun was hot like he was backing it was so hot he need water the water was the only source of keeping him alive.

Then he saw something, a massive army heading towards him. He wasn't so sure he was in England anymore. He looked to see a man who was tall the army was threatening figure. Luke froze in fear.

They surrounded him and they pointed their spears at him. Okay, he was not in England anymore, that's for certain he wasn't so sure how about how he was going to approach this.

He came off his horse he came to see him, he inspected him he was big and filled with muscles. He was like a wrestler. The men looked at him as well as the women this was not he was hoping for (play it cool) thought Luke then all of sudden he fainted. He awoke in a tent his clothes were stripped then he was in different clothes.

"Hay! Yo! Bitch what's going on here bitch! Where are my clothes!" Said Luke.

"Your clothes have been burnt.. The names Joarh I am going to protect you unfortunately this place you find yourself in is filled with death." Said Joarh.

"So I am not in England? Anymore I was going to see my friends at the park bitch! Why I am here is this Harry Potter magic!" Said Luke.

"Listen don't cause a moment here you will have a meeting with with Karl Drogo and his new bride." Said Joarh.

"That's totally stupid! I do not need to prove myself to a guy who stripped me down and burnt my clothes!" Said Luke.

"Listen kid you're in mortal danger right now your some kind of witch of some sort." Said Joarh.

"Listen to me, you tell Karl, what's his face that I am ready to see him now! I want answers!" Said Luke.

Luke waited to see if this horseman guy will see him. This was a bad day indeed look. The hours ticked by this was getting annoying. He wanted to go and get some answers. Luke was not going to be bossed around so early Luke saw him. Then the whole camp looked at him.

"What's up bitch! Your Karl Drogro right the man who punched me in the face, listen to me, I want to know where I am? What I am doing here?!" Said Luke.

The man looked at him, he walked towards him he had a long hunting sword. Joarh looked at thinking this was not a good idea.

"Drogro don't he's not worth it, please come." Said the young blonde women.

"This is the crap you know this what is going on this crazy country! Who are you people!" Said Luke.

"You're in the narrow sea, that's all I am going to say to you, until then Joarh will protect you." Said the unknown blonde women.

"Hey, I can handle myself thanks you!" Said Luke.

"You will do what the queen says or else!" Said the big man.

"Okay, fine but I want more answers about why I am here this is bullish it!"

Said Luke.

"daenerys , is this what you wish for me to protect the boy?" Asked Joarh

"Yes, that's been my wish, my friend and thank you this my wedding night after all." Said Daenerys.

Later on that night Luke was by himself looking at the sea. Crashing against the shore. The music was loud enough for him to hear. The jar was wondering what he was up to.

"This is a big celebration of marriage between two people, Luke you know who the mother of dragons is right?" Said Joarh.

"The mother of dragons! Well we have a Welsh dragon on a flag that's is close you get to a dragon." Said Luke.

"Everything you see here is a result of a war for the iron-throne, that's what people want." Said Joarh.

"No offence but can you email me this story it sounds so brilliant." Said Luke.

"I'll leave you to your thought." Said Joarh.

"Jorah I just want to be able to be myself and not be judged about who I am you know." Said Luke.

"Hang in there kid you will be fine," Said Joarh.

That's great advice thought Luke. He was busy humming a song. He wanted to know what about his place in his new world. It was so messed up like he looked around to see if he was on his own.

He played with his long brown hair and blue eyes looked around his new surroundings. Luke felt so alone and isolated from home. Luke was scared a about his new company as well he didn't know much about them. Dany was watching he was scared about where he was. He look at him before he turned to see her not so far away she walked away back to her husband.

Strange thought Luke he need to keep to nose clean he can't afford any mistakes or he's dead. He as to be friends with them. (How is that going to work?) he thought. He was making a list on what to do next.

"This was not a good idea." Thought Luke but he had no choice he had to do something. He had to be-friend these people.

Thought Luke but can he fight if it came down to it?


	2. Fitting in

As Luke began his second day with the horse clan as he like to call them. Luke was with Jorah who was protecting him from the people who had been judging him.

"Luke, I am going to teach you how to fight." Said Jorah.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I am not a fighter I am more of political man." Said Luke.

Luke placed his objects down on the ground. Luke saw the virus weapons on the floor. He picked one up.

"Excellent choice kid you will do well with that one." Said Jorah.

He saw Karl Drogo looking at him along with a man who never meet before. He looked very scary looking as well.

"That's Viserys. He's Daenerys brother, he arranged the marriage to Karl Drogo to get the throne." Said Jorah.

"Sounds whet the do in India, arrange marriage." Said Luke.

"Yes.. Well, he's the dragon so he claims to be Luke." Said Jorah.

Gore started training Luke in hand to hand combat. He was getting very good at it as well. Luke started to get very good with a sword. The next thing he was going to use was the bow and arrow.

"Now aim for this fruit." Said Jorah.

"Hay listens, I can handle it okay just place the fruit and me shoot." Said Luke.

"As you wish." Said Jorah.

The arrow piled the fruit Jorah was very impressed by the way he shot the fruit. So was Khal. He started whispering to the to one of his men.

"Daenerys you honor us with your presence." Said Jorah.

"My husband wants the boy to lead with us to lead them into battle whenever that may be." Said Daenerys.

"What him! He's a child, how can he fight! He's from a different world Daenerys!" Said Viserys.

"I saw how he uses the blade he will be a fighter yet." Said Khal.

"I can handle myself pretty well bitch! I do by the way, don't insult me or I'll beat your ass to the ground." Said Luke.

His temper was over flowing as he decided to calm down before he did anything to regret. He walked towards a pathway it was linked to this city called. Vase Dothark. It was a small city. Well, let put this way if was not Birmingham.

"This way to your private tent Luke." Said Jorah.

"Wow, thanks." Said Luke.

"Don't thank me, thank Khal Drogo, he sees something in you." Said Jorah.

The tent was big, it had a bed as well. The only fact was something was not right, he had a bad feeling. Luke was getting his himself use to the new world also.

The food was provided for him as well he bit into a grape as well it was very nice grape as well there was even alcohol as well. This was just too good in fact to good

"I hope you like your new surroundings boy! Let's hope you claim the throne for me." Said Viserys.

"Well, like I said before come near me, I'll kick you as bitch! Because I know people like you back home." Said Luke.

"Well, I am the dragon and you would be wise not to stand too close." Said Viserys.

"Why don't you bother someone who gives a shit!" Said Luke.

"Um, I don't mind if a kill you right here, right now." He pointed his blade at him.

"You don't want to do that bitch! I'll fight back I now how to now!" Said Luke.

"Nice tent, I think Drogo sees something in you just like my little sister does to." Said Viserys.

"Well I think you should leave now before I break your nose." Said Luke.

Viserys swung at him. He almost stabbed him but Luke was very smart enough to know his enemy's week point (thanks for the tip Jorah) thought Luke.

"Viserys leave him be!"

Daenerys distraction provided Luke the way to punch him in the nose he collected it with a smack Luke felt smug that he did that he was a (bitch) thought Luke.

"This is not over child! You will pay for this!" Said Viserys.

"I am so sorry about that I am I hope your knuckles are not hurt in anyway?" Said Daenerys.

"It's okay I've always been the centre of a attention." Said Luke.

"Well I'll have strong words with my brother afterwards." Said Daenerys.

"So your the mother of dragons? That's a pretty cool title to have my lady." Said Luke.

"I have dragon blood in me Luke it's very powerful." Said Daenerys.

"Well Daenerys I just want to get a peaceful night sleep." Said Luke.

"Well if you ever need any help around here why don't look for my maid." Said Luke.

"That's not necessary I can handle myself now." Said Luke.

"Well like I said if you ever change your mind her names Doreah, she's very kind she's a nomadic just like these people here. Said Daenerys.

"I should let you get back to your husband." Said Luke.

"Thanks he will be wondering where I have disappeared to." Said Daenerys.

"See you around I guess." Said Luke.

Luke sat down on the bed before his head sat down on the pillow. He could have sworn be he saw someone looking at him.

"Who's there show yourself!" Said Luke.

"Sorry, the name Doreah I was just coming to say goodnight to you." Said Doreah.

"Thanks and good night you're self." Said Luke.


	3. Growing

Luke was busy trying to fit in to his new role in his new world but the nightmares keeping coming he dead a zombie like creature trying to kill him. Luke was minding his own business till Viserys bumped into him his blood began to boil. Luke hated this guy he truly did.

"Hay bitch! What's your problem I am walking here!" Said Luke.

"My problem is that you don't belong here boy! You are a mistake that's what I believe boy!" Viserys.

"Don't make me hit you boy I can but I am not going to besides thus big guy here will protect me right?" Said Luke.

The man who was guarding Luke was big again he wasn't so sure about him. Daenerys saw how Luke was growing with the in himself, he wasn't taking no for a answer but Luke was no push over.

"Rakharo if I give you orders to kill this boy would you do it besides he's weak what can he do? He's dum!" Said Viserys.

"Don't call me boy! It's you who is the boy I think that you are weak your not getting what you want! But I think your not getting what you want." Said Luke.

"I've got reason to live I can cut your throat while you slept them you will never see your family again." Said Viserys.

Luke froze for a second then he swung at him collecting his nose again. Viserys didn't like this not one bit Luke beat him once he was going to allow this for a second time. Luke was not going to get his emotions get the better of him. He was cunning like Jorah said last night. Luke wasn't going to let a punk bet him up. Rakharo got if his horse and he grabbed Viserys buy the throat.

"Stop Rakharo, I know he's a dick but he's my brother please don't do this!" Said Daenerys.

"Okay fine I'll let him go but he can walk back to camp as punishment." Said Rakharo.

Later on Luke was looking out to sea it was a magical place indeed. He felt like this was sort of home but it was not ho,e Luke was getting his arrow ready because he was going to practice shooting arrows. He saw a flying bird over the camp some women where preparing dinner for tonight. He aim mend his arrow, it hit the bird in the chest then a another bird fell from the sky. It was Rakharo he left him to practise some more then there was talk of someone getting pregnant. It must Dany that's great news thought Luke.

He saw Jorah walking towards his stallion. Luke wanted to talk to him. Jorah saw the kid coming towards him he need to slip away from the group. Luke saw he was acting shifty today and with good reason.

"Hay where your going. I hope your not going to far?" Asked Luke.

He was acting different today like his character had changed like he'd done something wrong. Luke crossed his arms above his chest trying to read him. Jorah was some he was starting to trust over the past three days.

"Sorry Luke I've got to be somewhere I hope you can understand that if you see Daenerys, tell her I busy get supplies." Said Jorah.

"Um, okay just one thing why?" Asked Luke.

"Because we are running low look I will be back before sun down but theses something I need to Luke I hope you can understand that." Said Jorah.

Luke saw him ride of something wasn't right he felt in his stomach. He only lived here a few days but you got to fight for what is yours. If only his friends where here it would make this more bearable. Irri saw Luke he looked sad for some reason missing home miss be killing him on the inside.

But he's part of the bigger things that are left to come there are more plots for him. She can senses it from him he's specail if only she can read him.

(The gods will decide his fate) thought Irri but she could help but wonder what will happen to him? If only she could see him grow. But she will revel to him why he's here in this world it's to change it for the better.


	4. Golden crown

As Luke was getting along with his new people he was enjoying being part of something that was bigger than himself. Joarh saw he doing his part he was becoming increasingly important to the Dothraki. Karl saw that too but they weren't the only people who want people who know him because of his important prophesy. Dany knows what he was they where the same age. Dany knows what he was he was quite the handsome young man.

"He's very handsome don't you think?" Asked one Dany hand maids.

"Who Luke?" Said Dany to one of her handmaid. She saw that he was popular with Dothraki women they often flirted with him.

"Well I've not noticed that he was handsome." Said one of Dany handmaid.

"He's a strange one thou." Said Dany.

"O.. I bet he's quite handsome Dany I bet he had lots of woman back home." As one maid placed her things in a trunk.

"I was thinking about you know.. Seeing if he had anyone I'll drag him to my bed." Said one of the her handmaid.

"Blimey you really do like him." Said Dany.

"I was teasing my lady, he's nice but he's strange he's handsome a Queen needed to be with him your grace." Said one of the handmaids

Luke saw the waves crashing against the rocks. The sea air was cooling him down Luke was missing home. The Dothraki was doing something getting ready for a fest of something. Night was getting faster in this world Dany was there along with Karl Drogo. Luke was minding his own business. Luke was drinking wine too the atmosphere was busy with dancing and with women with not very much on. Luke saw mostly standing away from the others. Luke was doing okay Dothraki. Luke Dany saw he was nervous and she waved at him. He waved back at her some of the women stood around him. Luke saw Viserys entering the tent then the mood was dropped.

"I've come for the fest!" Said Viserys.

"There is a place for you back there." Said Karl Drogo. Luke saw the tension between them.

"Get your hands off me!" Said Viserys. Joarh was trying to defuse the situation.

"I have come for the fest. I am a king!" Said Viserys.

"Where's your crown?" Asked Luke. Viserys drew his sword at him. Luke to he wasn't going to get this guy getting get the best of him.

"Um.. Listen here I want what I came for." He turned Dany then he placed his sword on Dany stomach.

"I want what I was bargained for the crown, he never paid for you I can take you back. He can keep the baby I'll cut out of you and I'll leave it for him to find." Said Viserys.

The women was translating what Viserys was saying to him Luke still had his sword on guard. Then Viserys looked at him still pointing the sword on his sister pregnant stomach.

"What is he saying?" Asked Viserys.

"Yes he says that you have a golden crown that all men will tremble before you." Said Dany.

"Thank you that's all wanted." He said to them he looked at them all.

"That's all I ever came for." Said Viserys.

But then karl men punched Viserys in the arm. Viserys saw this time he messed up. Luke saw this too Karl was collecting golden objects and placing them in a pot. Luke saw them being melted down.

"Dany please stop them! Make them!" Said Viserys.

He was practically begging them to stop Dany was showing no sympathy to him.

"Look away khalees." Said Jorah.

"No." She said. Then Karl dumped the liquid on his head Viserys was screaming in pain.

"He was no dragon a fire can't kill a dragon." Said Dany.

Viserys body fell to the ground in thud all Luke knew now he was in very big trouble.

What do you want to happen to Luke in the rest of season 1 of Game of thrones there will be love story between the mother of dragons and Luke as the story goes on. But the question is how do you want them to get together in the story? If you leave a review a review I will use one of your suggestions in the story Thank you.


	5. The spark of war

As Luke was sleeping in his tent it was long night after he just witnessed Luke wanted to escape them. Because everything was so brutal and violent people. Luke wasn't so sure about theses people.

"Luke!" Shouted Dany. She wanted to see if he was all right after what he saw last night.

"What!?" Asked Luke.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what you saw last night, I could tell your not use to violence." Said Dany.

"Hay your husband pored golden liquid over brother head! That is not normal behaviour." Said Luke

"Look I understood that your from a different world but this world is also yours as well." Said Dany.

She did have a point she was the mother of dragons well she had no dragons. She was outcast she wanted iron throne.

"That's bullshit! This is not my world my world is perfectly sane." Said Luke.

"Look I am sorry for what you saw I think you can do well in this world." Said Dany.

Luke was sitting on the bed. He was looking back on his past he's not a fighter not a worrier but what can he do? Luke started swinging his sword around trying to get to train better. Luke started doing exercise as well trying to keep fit. Luke was not seen by most of the people all day Dany went to find him. He found him with his top off he was quit musclier form not to much muscle.

"Sorry I was just working out my lady." Said Luke.

"I am sorry I interrupt your rituals." Said Dany.

She saw the sweat falling from his face. The girls where right he was quiet handsome looking. Stop it Dany your married woman.

"I am heading into town with my maids later on you should join us." Said Luke.

Luke nodded at her she was trying to help see things in this world. Luke was doing more things in tribe now the group. Karl saw he was doing more he did kind of respect him. In away he was different to the other men in the tribe.

The girls and Luke went into this town Luke looking the place it was different types things being shown on display there was a guy with wine as well.

"A wine for lady?" Asked the wine seller.

"O no thank you very much but I am okay." Said Dany.

"What about your young friend there would he be interested in drinking the wine?" Asked the wine seller.

"Well I can't say no to free wine now can I." He chucked the wine on the floor.

"Why did you throw the wine on the floor." Said Luke.

"The wine... It's tinted your grace it was filed with poison trying to kill the princesses." Said Jorah.

"Are you accusing me of attempted murder!" Said the wine seller.

"Well in that case your coming with me bitch!" Said Luke.

He grabbed the man and taking him back to camp. Dany must have some powerful enemies thats for sure. Luke waited for Karl to return.

"Please I was just following orders young man please." Said the man.

"Shut up!" Said Luke.

"Please it was for the good of the seven kingdoms my lord please." Said the man.

"If you don't shut up I'll kill you where you stand bitch!" Said Luke.

The man stopped crying because he was not sure about what was going to happen next. Luke saw Karl coming with his men he looked at the man that tried to kill his wife. He looked at Luke and Jorah.

"Luke and Jorah saved my life. He was going to kill the boy but he threw the poison away." Said Dany.

He turned to face them. Luke was not sure about what Luke was going to do next was he going to kill him next.

"Thank you for saving my wife, you can take any weapons any horses you want same for you Jorah." Said Karl.

Luke saw him then speaking in his native tongue saying he was going to take back the seven kingdoms for his unborn child. Dany saw the speech so did Luke then he realized that he was going to war with the people who tried to kill him but the question was why?


	6. Ransacked

Luke was walking around the sacked village Luke wasn't sure about Dany plan to take over the iron throne Jorah was looking at him.

"This barbaric." Said Luke.

"This Dothraki, this there way of doing things." Said Jorah.

"Yes, well, I don't like this why can't Dany do something she's a Queen yes." Said Luke.

"She's no queen." Said Jorah.

Luke saw the women terrified of this Luke wanted to stop them. Dany pulled him he knew what he about to this was wrong, he could see it in Luke eyes he wasn't sure about this idea anymore he wasn't from this world.

"Karl stop this I claim theses women as my own they can be maids please." Said Dany.

Karl looked at his wife, before he looked at Luke he wasn't sure about this plan anymore either they can't be raiding village and killing people, Luke saw this as well he wasn't subjected to the violence nor the killing he just witnessed.

"You boy! What do you think we should do with the women here?" Asked Karl.

"I think we should give them to Dany she can use them as maid I think." Said Luke.

Karl nodded at him impressed by what he said. He saw him as one of there own Luke nodded at him but one if the Karl men looked at him, Luke saw one of them looking at as if to say he you don't be long here sort of look.

"Why, do we need words of a outsider!" Said one of the men.

"Because he's one of us." Said Karl.

"You don't know why he's here!" Said one of the men.

"We should kill him, he's not one of us!" Said Mago.

"Try it bitch!" Said Luke.

"Enough Luke is one of us." Said Karl.

There was tension in the group Luke didn't know they disliked him so much liked was strong,cunning then then others he wasn't going go play the game of thrones just yet.

"Easy Mago you don't know how strong he is." Said Jorah.

"That's true bitch! I could kill you where you stand." Said Luke.

The men looked at one another Mago had enough of Karl rule. He was soft because of a women he hardly knows. Luke was not one them he act like he does but he's not one then, Luke was ass hole that needs to be killed.

"I challenge you Karl to a duel!" Said Mago.

"Then your life, will be cut short." Said Karl.

The fight lasted longer then Luke seen Mago was quite good as a swords men Luke saw that two but Karl was bigger then him, Luke saw him took a swing at him the blade was stuck in his skin Karl caught Mago then had his tongue ripped out Luke was shocked by this.

Luke was looking around the people they two was shocked Dany rushed to Karl who had a open wound. Dany went to inspect the wound Luke wasn't sure what happened next.

Jorah saw Luke by the lake skipping stones across it he was by himself thinking about what was just happened, Luke was depressed about the whole situation that Luke scared to death of this new world that he was in. Luke was depressed about the whole sistuation Luke saw Jorah, he saw how sad he was.

"Luke, I understand that you've been here all day I come here to think it's a nice place to come to clear you head." Said Jorah.

"well I do understand that Dany wants the iron throne she will do anything to get the the throne." Said Luke.

"that's what power does people crave power, I think you will do more in this world then you did in your old world Luke." Said Jorah.

"I think I don't have anything to offer Dany nothing really." Said Luke."

"don't be so sure Luke. Sometimes rewards can come out of knowwhere." Said Jorah.

"That's true hard work... It will pay off but I think journey is still along way to go." Said Luke.

"Your odd man Luke but you've proved me wrong so far you have favoured the mother of dragons." Said Joarh.

"Well I still need proof that she is mother dragons either way." Said Luke.

"She is I forgot for her for years, she is the mother of dragons the lannisters, want her dead because she is the mother of dragons." Said Joarh.

"Looks like she's got some powerful enemies." Said Luke.

"Yes her enmmies makes her your enmmies as well, you need know who are you friends and who not your friends in this world Luke trust me." Joarh.

But the question was could he acatauly trust anyone?


	7. Fight for the lead

Luke was not getting use to brutally of this world Luke saw Daenerys she was upset about something. Luke saw her crying she was upset about something, Luke decided to talk to her see what's was wrong clearly something was upsetting her.

"Daenerys is everything all right?" Asked Luke.

"It's nothing really it's all positive things at the moment." Daenerys.

She placed her hands on her pregnant stomach Luke saw she was affrid for her unborn child. Luke saw this as well, she was afraid.

"I peice of advice my mum says when the bad stuff happens sown thing good will happen." Said Luke.

"Sounds like a good advice." Said Daenerys.

"Yes my mother was a good women filled with sayings like that." Said Luke.

"What was she like your mother?" Asked Daenerys.

"Sweet, kind, funny." Said Luke.

"Sounds like a good women." Said Daenerys.

"Well my father he was ass whole." Said Luke.

"Why was your dad a ass whole?" Asked Daenerys.

"he had sex with another women it tore my family apart and my mother sprit was torn in two." Said Luke.

"My father was a mad king he killed people for fun that's all he did, my brother wanted the throne like he saw." Said Daenerys.

"So... Why where you crying?" Asked Luke.

Daenerys hugged him Luke wasn't the hugging type. But she was upset so Luke did hug her back she just cried into his chest.

"Sorry I am not the hugging type." Said Luke.

"It's okay I just wanted someone to help me." Said Daenerys.

"My friends think they I should end my husband life but I want to save him." Said Deanerys.

"Pepole do crazy things when they love someone your grace. But carefully who your friends and your enemies are." Said Luke.

"I think I know who my friends and enemies are your self Luke." Said Daenerys.

"Your the only person who I can trust at the moment your Luke it's like you said something good will happen." Said Daenerys.

She asked heler to come into the tent to help her the men was thinking that Karl was dying from his wounds them men was fighting to take control the tribe Luke knows this was bad news.

Qotho was making a case that he should take over the tribe Luke wasn't bother about politics nor killing someone.

"What has Daenerys done boy?" Asked Qotho.

"What you think! I know what Dany is planning?! Bitch I don't know what she's planning but you hate dark magic right?!" Asked Luke.

"Watch your words boy our I'll cut your tounge off." Said Qotho.

Luke drew his wepone in pure angry he enough of this world this person. The threats he had of theses people Dany and Joarh where nice enough, but this was not her home Dany came out of the tent.

"What you think your tough! But you not you think I asked for this! But I didn't ask for this! I come from a big city where there no violence no killing... Well okay there's killing! But you lot I fell that you are crazy all of you!" Said Luke.

"Easy kid don't do anything stupid put the sword down." Said Jorah.

"Or what you going to kill me?!" Asked Luke.

"Not unless you fight me boy." Said Qotho.

"Don't tempt me!" Said Luke.

Dany stopped Luke. Qotho saw that something going between Luke and Dany they where friends but how close where they?

"What did you do Karl Drogo?!" Asked Qotho.

"I used a spell to stop the wound." Said Dany.

"You did what?!"

Joarh pushed Dany out of the way Qotho started swinging his sowrd at him. Luke was doing all he can to wanting to stop him. Luke got his bow and arrow ready Dany saw what he was about to do.

Joarh killed him with swift kill. Luke saw Dany she looked very faint she closped in Luke arms. Dany was placed gently in the bed. Luke saw her vulnerable she was people call her princess but she was a reagula human being.

"Luke.." Said Dany.

"Don't speak you've fainted I think this will effect your baby." Said Luke.

"How do you know they can't have my baby. Luke they can't have my baby they've taken everything else." Said Dany.

"Not everything yo." Said Luke.

He got the dragon eggs out very carefully he placed in Dany hands. She looked at him she remember how good he looked with out a shirt off. She's shooked her head to get thous thoughts out of head.

"I don't think it's time yet Luke the world won't be ready for my dragons." Said Dany.

"I think your scared to even try and show the world your dragons, because your scared deep down." Said Luke.

"My father committed crimes he killed thousands of people for fun Jamie Lainnister killed my father I don't my baby to suffer the same fate." Said Luke.

"Well think about it at least you are a queen." Said Luke.

Joarh came in to see how Dany was doing she looked terrible to the him. Luke was doing his best to keep her calm at least that was kind of him. He did respect him he was young just like Dany was.

"Luke can I speak with Jorah alone please this private talk."

Luke left to fell the sun hitting his eyes most of the people where wondering what an earth was going to happen next. The only thing that worried him was Dany was going to be okay?

Please leave a review.


	8. First kiss

As Dany was standing by her own she was on her own. Her husband was dead on everything she knew was gone. She wasn't completely on her own. Luke was skipping stone on the sea he was quite handsome man. He was very different person who spoke differently, acted different, but she wanted to be with him just be with him.

He looked at her she looked away she blushed very slightly. He was kinda of hot and very sexy as well for a boy her age. Dany felt her heart swelling up because of a sudden loss of love in her life. She paid the ultimate price for saving the man she loved... Did she love him? But was starting to have fellings for him. He was different like she thought. Don't be scared Dany talk to him.

She walked to Luke. Her heart was speeding up she didn't need to notice that she wanted to be with him she didn't understand why.

"Hay,how are you doing?" Asked Luke.

"Doing okay. I lost my husband my son so you tell me?" Asked Dany.

"Well, ok listen I know that you lost your husband and you baby." Said Luke.

She was scared to talk about her old life beforehand because it was so difficult.

"Jorah I trust him with my life." Said Dany.

"Well strange but I trust him to I think." Said Luke.

Luke skipped another stone into the sea. The sea was fresh he never seen a different sea before. Luke saw Dany for the first time, she was kind enough he was doing things he could never do.

"Can you please teach me how to do that?" Asked Dany.

Luke passed Dany a stone she was good very good. Time passed the day was slowly turning into night. Everything was slowly down. Dany felt urge to kiss him would he freak out if he did.

"Luke have you been with a woman before?" Asked Dany.

He stopped skipping stones in the water bit of a personal question to ask him. Yes he did have a woman before he was transported to this world. Dany was a Targaryen and a tough one as well.

"Yes, I have I am not a total virgin if that's what your asking." Said Luke.

"Why… Do ask?" Asked Luke.

"Just wondering?" Asked Dany.

She bit her lip because of her her own attraction to him. She was jealous of the women that threw themselves at him. Luke was a attractive man.

"Dany what is your plan now?" Asked Luke.

"I don't know." Said Dany.

"Why did you ask if I been with a woman?" Asked Luke.

Dany knew she had to leave at that point. But Luke could sense she had something hidden. Her true feelings for him she was a great to feel this way.

"Daenerys please just tell me what is going on in that head of yours?" Asked Luke.

"Okay I like you okay I don't know why I just do, when I saw those women dancing around you I got jealous! I know I was married. But I started having feelings for you…" Said Daenerys.

Luke didn't know what to do or say at that point his mind was racing. He wasn't sure what to next they where both the same age. But it was she was very pretty as well.

"I don't know what to say." Said Luke.

"I know." Said Daenerys.

The sea crashed against the rocks and Daenerys knew that she wanted to kill the woman who killed her husband. Then Daenerys, felt a hand as Luke hand connected to her she felt a smile forming.

Luke bent down to kiss her Daenerys felt her heart racing. She truly liked him. She fell for him and now she was kissing him.

"There's something I've got to do tonight you might not like it." Said Daenerys.

"What ever it is, I can help you." Said Luke.

"No, I don't want you to get into trouble Luke so I want you to watch and see.."

She kissed him before she left do tonight ritual. That night she got her dragon eggs out.

"Daenerys I beg of you. Don't get in that fire I will not watch you burn!" Said Joarh.

"Is that what you fear, I will not burn Joarh. This will begin of a new age." Said Daenerys.

She made a speech about the rest of the group about being free but if they stayed she would lead them to destiny. Luke saw Daenerys walking into the fire.

It was a new day. The fire was gone but Luke saw Daenerys coming out of the ash. Then on her naked body was three baby dragons. The rest of Daenerys followers bowed in respect and Luke did as well but the big question was what has Luke gotten himself into?


	9. GOT S2 Desert walk

"How much longer are we going to be?" Asked Luke.

"We are in the same boat as everyone else. Luke take some water you thirsty." Said Jorah.

"No, I can't… Take your water you need it more then I do." Said Luke.

"Yes but we need to you have your strength up, okay that's a order." Said Jorah.

"So Daenerys is truly is the mother of dragons yo," Said Luke.

"I she is her dragons are they most powerful weapon in the seven Kingdoms." Said Jorah.

"Why are they so powerful?" Asked Luke.

"You've never seen a dragon up close? They are big and massive, their breath of fire can torch whole city's to the ground." Said Jorah.

"Wow that's very scary." Said Luke.

"Yes, her father was a mad king, he killed people for fun and Daenerys family was all killed apart from her brother and herself," Said Jorah.

Luke looked around the desert. He wasn't sure what the condition was. Of his mental health he sure he was crazy at times, he was in a relationship with the mother of dragons, they are on the road.

Daenerys sat next to him she rested her head on his shoulder her dragons were being taking care of by her hand maids. Daenerys just wanted to get away from the others. And spend time with her lover

"So… I saw you talking with Joarh." Said Daenerys.

"I… I didn't tell him… About the kiss." Said Luke.

"Don't worry I wanted to kiss you. I hope you wanted you wanted to kiss you and I partly because I love you as well." Said Daenerys.

Luke went in to kiss her. Daenerys lips connected to his their kiss lasted a long time her tongue explored his mouth he was from a different world, Luke never experienced any thing like this before.

Daenerys rested her head on Luke's, her breathing was sped up as well.

"I sent most of my men in separate directions to find a home for us," Said Daenerys.

"I sure hope we can find a home I can't take the traveling no more." Said Luke.

"Me too. I need a place to train my dragons, and a place to sleep and eat and spend time with you." Said Daenerys.

"What do you see in me? I not a prince, a worrier, you should be with someone with wealth and power." Said Luke.

She kissed him again.

"I want to be with you why is that so hard to believe?" Asked Daenerys.

"I just wanted to make sure." Said Luke.

"I've got my tent set up, if you wanted to bunk with me tonight you can…" Said Daenerys.

"I'll see you later on Daenerys." Said Luke.

Later on that night Luke made his way to Daenerys tent. Luke saw lying on the make shift bed she looked better then she did this morning, Luke saw her smiling for this she looked glad to him she lay there in form.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Said Daenerys.

"Of course I don't want you fell alone because of you just experienced so if you fell safe with." Said Luke.

Their bodies where close very close, Luke cupped both of Daenerys cheeks. She totally safe with him her heart was aching for her to kiss him.

"Daenerys can I ask, why did you kiss me? I am not a prince nor a commander." Said Luke.

"I don't know I fell drawn to you, I fell something for you my heart aching to be with you, I don't care that your not a commander nor a prince, your just you.." Said Daenerys.

"I not being cruel about your choices your grace, I am just very confused about it." Said Luke.

"Kiss me again." Said Daenerys.

"What an earth! But why?" Asked Luke.

"Because I asked you to." Said Daenerys.

Luke smiled at her because he liked the way she was pushing him out of his comfort zone and he kind of liked it.

Luke saw Daenerys lying there on begging him to come closer. Daenerys heart was racing when he camr closer. She did like him, she wanted him so bad.

"Wait take of your clothes.." Said Daenerys.

"But... We've just got into a relationship do you really want to add sex when we barely know one another." Said Luke.

Daenerys went to him. She cupped both of Luke cheeks and kissed him deeply and passionately, Luke felt the passion in her kiss Luke caved in. Daenerys felt happy at last she got her man and she wasn't going to let him go now.

"Now take of your clothes." Said Daenerys.

Luke responded to her request, Luke stood there naked in front of her. Daenerys took of her clothes as well they had sex for the first time it was wonderful, Luke didn't know how to fell afterwards, Luke held Daenerys in her grasp it felt nice to have warm naked body lying on top him. But it felt wonderful and fantastic she kissed him with passion.

"I love you my Luke promise me that everything will be all right?" Asked Daenerys.

Luke kissed her again they kissed again. She wanted to be with him forever and ever.

"Everything will be okay I promise you okay no sleep peacefully okay the riders will be back soon." Said Luke.

"Your grace you best get out here!" Said Joarh.

Welcome to season two of Game of Thrones it's going to be more complicated than ever before for Luke, his feelings for Daenerys will be tested. Daenerys to will be tested because of her own feelings towards Luke. And her dragons can she protect them both?


	10. GOT 2A New city

Game of thrones S2 Spice king.

The group had been walking around for some time Luke was doing his best not to gain eye contact with Dany after having sex with her. It was very interesting that she too was keeping her space. Dany ordered her troops to take a breather for a while. Luke needed a sip of his of his water.

"Dany wants to speak to you about something important." Said Joarh.

"Thanks Joarh." Said Luke.

Dany Dragons were out she was putting them the dragons looked up at him, wondering what an earth he's doing here. Dany placed them back in their crates.

"Dany listen about what happened you know us having sex." Said Luke.

"I liked it, did you?" Said Dany.

"Me too, I found it really erotic and I can't stop thinking about it." Said Luke.

"Yes, only after everything we've been through together so far we've stronger than ever before." Said Dany.

"You're the mother of dragons, I experience that sounds absolutely crazy and I felt that it was one crazy dream." Said Luke.

"Yes, but that didn't stop you having sex with me." Said Dany.

"You will be the demise of me Dany." Said Luke.

"I hope not." Said Luke.

The young couple seated on the rocks looking at the sun; Luke passed Dany the water she had some. She lay her head on Luke shoulder. After a while they started to walk further into the desert. This world sort of reminds him of Star Wars when they set down on a foreign planet.

"We need to rest again, the sun, it's excessively hot for me." Said Joarh.

"We should be growing close to a city by now." Said Luke.

"Do you know how large this world is Luke?" Said Joarh.

"You have a map?" Asked Luke.

They walked a bit further on Luke was getting tired and sweaty as well he needs a nice long bath. He'll need to clean up after himself. Dany was looking like shit as well she tried to offer her dragons some meat. But he refused to eat it Luke smiled at her, she did as well. Her heart swelled up when he watched him. He found him very attractive and funny they way he talked.

"Look over there is that a city or I am simply imagining things?" Said Luke he pointed out the big city.

The group walked with caution not knowing about the new metropolis. Luke then saw at the door opening there was a man looking at them. Luke gulped they looked really rich. Dany saw them as well they stood there in their finest dress.

"My name is daenerys Targaryen my people and I have been traveling a very long time we require food, water and shelter." Said Daenerys.

"Welcome mother of dragons and I might pronounce it, I am quite humbled to meet you, might I see your dragons?" Asked the guy.

"Question who are you?" Asked Luke.

"My name will be quite hard for you to Pronounce but people call me the king of the spices." He said.

"But I know who you are Luke the boy who fell from the sky." Said the male monarch of the spices.

"Ok... What-" Said Luke.

"Can you let us my feet are killing me plus my friends could use a place to stay in." Said Luke.

"I am sorry boy we need evidence that she is the mother of dragons we can't just let you guys in." Said the male monarch of the spices.

"I'd be real wise to reconsider this. We are very powerful she is the mother of dragons and we have one the best sword men in the country as well." Said Luke.

They turned away, but daenerys Targaryen walked towards them, she was angry with them because they were not taking them seriously. She was flattered that Luke stood up for her purity and she liked that.

"If you don't let us in! I'll take back what is mine threw fire and blood!" Said daenerys targaryen

"I you spoke like a true targaryen. You see this is a large city that was or ever will be. We can't simply let anyone in we are one of the thirteenth." Said The king of the spices.

"I am one of the one of the thirteenth my name is XARO XHOAN DAXOS and will be honoured to have them in." Said XARO XHOAN DAXOS.

He cut his hand with his sharp knife Luke looked at him and the so called thirteen. Luke smiled and the door opened to discover the city of qarth.


	11. GOT S2 Choice

Luke got his own room it was very luxurious as well Luke sat down on a chair the city of was quite big and very expensive. Luke was sure about why he was here he was frighted, quath but a ting bit. There was a knock at his door it was Dany she wanted to catch him, seeing that he was ok after what happened between them. As Dany saw that Luke had made himself at home, she smiled at him. He smiled back not know what direction this relationship was going in he scared to even composite the idea what was passing on to be honest with. Dany was wearing a clean shirt over over her leather clothes.

Luke looked out of the window and the city was beautiful. As Dany noticed that not a single word was articulated to one another Luke must be regretting having sex with her. Luke saw this as well he decided to proceed up to her and say something at least.

"Hay something up my queen?" Asked Luke.

"No, everything is ok my Luke, I was just questioning what your thinking?" Asked Dany.

"Well, I was recalling that what happened between us you know the sex." Said Luke.

"People have sex Luke that's what they do." Said Dany.

"I know that it's only because of your reputation that you are the mother of dragons." Said Luke.

Dany place a hand on his not taking eye contact from him, Luke was doing the same as well he moved a piece of blonde hair from her eyes. Luke had the urge to kiss her, but he decided against it. Luke went to grab a cup a wine;decided to taste it to take the edge of he was super afraid that he would make an ass of himself.

"Luke doesn't make a great deal out of this please, I scare myself about falling in love with you because after everything losing my husband." Said Dany.

"Hey, I lost my world, you know I don't even know why I am here to be honest with you." Said Luke.

"Well, if I can serve you in any way I can because I love you." Said Dany.

What! Thought Luke how can she even say that to me. Yes, I like, but love her, that's pretty steep, but expect at her kid she's very pretty. I'm not that handsome.

"Look, I am sorry if I am putting this pressure on you Luke." Said Dany.

"Hay believe me, your not we should explore this urban city at least." Said Luke.

"Yes, but we should remind very careful because theses could be our foes as well." Said Dany.

"Considerably, I was thinking that myself, why would xaro xhoan daxos let the mother of dragons in the city of where there trying to keep us out so willing." Said Luke.

"Are you saying that this is a trap?" Asked Dany.

"Look the king of the spices himself didn't want to let you in wanted to let you in so easily." Said Luke.

"What's your point?" Asked Dany.

"We should stay alert at all times since you are the mother of dragons." Said Luke.

Khaleesii knew Luke had point, maybe she can practice her skills as a lover to try and get information about the city it self . As Luke saw her looking worried about the safety of her people and her lover Luke as well and was very afraid for him.

"Don't be afraid my queen I'll be ok, promisee you that." Said Luke.

"It's just after..." Luke kissed her, she didn't see that coming nor did she like the way Luke lips felt on hers it was so filling.

khaleesi didn't know what came over her the her body was caving in to Luke she wanted to be with him again to explore him like before. Luke was growing into the kiss feeling khaleesi hands stroking his hair it felt really nice and welcoming as Luke wanted more of her he didn't want to offend had like last time.

"Why did you stop?"Asked Khaleesi

"Because I didn't want to hurt you like last time." Said Luke.

"How did you hurt me?" khaleesi asked.

"Because... I wasn't sure if you liked the sex or not it felt great it really did but I was scared that you might refuse me." Said Luke.

"Don't be a fool Luke! I love you I really do why did someone offend you before?" Asked Dany.

"Yes I did have a girl before her name was Charlotte," Said Luke.

"Could you visualize yourself marrying her?" Asked khaleesi.

"No she slept with my ex-best friend at the time I never felt so betrayed." Said Luke.

"Luke I promise you I not going to do that because I love you and I desire this relationship to work Luke I do." Said Dany.

Wow Luke hurt her why you at you got a princess pouring her heart out saying loves you and your being a dick to her.

"I love you to it sounds crazy I know but the way you stated thous words to me it really got to me and I liked it." Said Luke.

"So you want to be with me then because I could never offend you like ex lover did I promise you." Said khaleesi.

Luke kisses again the urge was becoming to him thus time. khaleesi lifted Luke top over him and his body my god she could drop dead right there if she could thought khaleesi.

"khaleesi, is everything ok because you look a little lost." Said Luke.

"No I never discovered how nice your body looked because last time we rushed things." Said khaleesi.

"Well I noticed that to become I never brought to admit how gorgeous you looked." Said Luke.

khaleesi blushed she kissed him very hard and passionately she even bit his bottom lip for safe measure. khaleesi felt turned on by him even more nowadays.

"Take away your clothes.." Said khaleesi.

Luke did what she demanded of him. Luke and khaleesi made love again Luke this time got to know her body little bit more tying to get to know khaleesi body. Thus did she got to know Luke body. khaleesi rested her naked body on top of Luke wide chest she could grow use to this for some time the felling of her ridding his manhood made she was in pain but right now she didn't care one bit. khaleesi decided to stay with Luke for a little while to decide to get information about the city and he enemies as well.


	12. GOT2Save the world

Game of thrones season two party of a lifetime.

As Luke got changed later on making love to Daenerys he changed to something more appropriate for the occasion for the party. Luke got changed into a long red clock like the dress very fancy. There was a sword left for him as considerably. As Luke swung his sword around trying to acquire the feel of it. There was a knock at his door, he was wondering who would tap at his door this time of the day. Luke opened the doorway to see Xaro who looked at him.

"What a fine young prince you will make." Said Xaro.

"I am not a prince get it right." Said Luke.

"What about your affections towards Daenerys Targaryen? She's turning into a very beautiful young woman. And you are very exotic." Said Xaro.

"Considerably, I don't know what your game is? Only I am not dating Daenerys Targaryen that's not my thing dating.." Said Luke.

Xaro could tell that there was a lot of attraction between Daenerys Targaryen and Luke.

"Care for a drink young man?" Asked Xaro.

"Sure, I don't mind." Said Luke.

"Now Luke there are a great deal of people I this world who is willing to help you and kill you as well." Said Xaro.

"Oh, believe me, I know all about that." Said Luke.

"What was it like when the dragons were born?" Asked Xaro.

"That's none of your concern! Because the dragons are valuable to her and I cognize what your little game is." Said Luke.

"Luke.. Be extremely careful who you prefer as a lover. Because Daenerys Targaryen can be really dangerous when she wants to be." Said Xaro.

"Thanks, but I guess I know who my friends and enemies are." Said Luke.

Luke stormed out of the room in a huff. Luke sets up himself in a garden filled with nice flowers, Luke smelled them it smelled beautiful. Somebody was watching him as well. Daenerys Targaryen didn't want to disturb her lover as he appeared around the garden with contempt.

"Hay," Said Daenerys.

"Hey yourself. Blimey, you amazing." Said Luke.

"Thanks you look handsome." Said Daenerys.

Luke kissed her again and she kissed him back. She was truly enjoying her time with Luke because he was kind and he found that she was not a monster, she nuzzled into his neck for comfort. Luke just took her in his arms.

"We should let go of one another." Said Luke.

"What why?" Asked Daenerys.

"We don't want people finding out around us." Said Luke.

"I don't care about what people believe! I care about you." Said Daenerys.

"And then you want to tell the public about us?" Asked Luke.

"Yes, I do, I am not ashamed of us." Said Daenerys.

"Good, I am not ashamed of us." Said Luke.

Luke kissed her again quickly. The impulse to be with her was just dam strong. Daenerys was enjoying the kiss as well using her tongue move over him more pleasure. Luke stopped kissing her because he ran of breath.

"Wow, I need to quiet down." Said Luke.

"Did you savor that?" Asked Daenerys.

"You bet." Said Luke.

Luke pulled into a hung Daenerys felt happy again like it was earlier. Luke Walton the best thing to happen to her in a long time. She wasn't dying to give him up without a fight.

"Screw this lets tell people that we are together. I never felt this happy in a long time." Said Luke.

"You properly mean that?" Asked Daenerys.

"Yes, I don't like that you are a queen the only thing that matters is that you're a good person." Said Luke.

Later on Dany walked into the party as onlookers looked at them. Perhaps this was not such a good plan at the time. Thought Luke.

"Welcome Daenerys Targaryen and Luke Smith to the city of Qarth." Said Xaro.

"Yes, welcome." Said the spice king.

The group decided to mingle with the crew. Luke was nervous about the party because it was all so fancy. Daenerys smiled at him. He smiled back at her giving her a wink. Daenerys blushed knowing that Luke was playing with her in public.

"Well, Well, welcome Luke we've been waiting for you." Said a bald man.

"What are you suppose to be?" Asked Luke.

"Your guardian." Said the man.

"What!?" Asked Luke.

"You see, when you came here our magic because stronger and nod that you're here." Said the man.

"You son of a bitch!" Said Luke.

"They're a more of us and only one of you Luke." Said the man.

"What do you want?!" Shouted Daenerys.

"Only to fitful your destiny." Said the man.

"What's the destiny?" Asked Jorah.

"Son of Adam will change the universe. By wedding the mother of dragons of course." Said the monk.

"That's bullshit!" Said Luke.

"If you want your dragons back, I highly commend it." Said the monk.

"No! We are not ready to get married." Said Daenerys.

"Then loss your dragons." Said the monk.

The people seemed stunned by the revelations Luke was too. Donors wanted to weep. They moved back to Xaro home Luke saw the slaughter of the men and Irrio was dead as well.

"What an earth happened here?" Asked Xaro.

"I thought I sensed a rat!" Said Luke.

"Look Mr. Jones this was under my roof. And I will go to the bottom of this, but if you ask me, you should think about marrying to Dany." Said Xaro.

Luke found Dany in a room her dragons were gone, she was absolutely ravaged by it.

"Luke my dragons are gone!" Said Luke.

"We will find them back mark my words I promise you." Said Luke.

She had her arms around his neck, keeping him. Near this was the man she wanted to be with.

"Dany, Luke there's a coming together with the thirteenth in a hour best get ready." Said Joarh.

"Thank you Joarh you've been kind to me. Would you do us the honor of being in my Kings guard?" Asked Daenerys.

"Yes, your grace. But I would like it if I can be with you and Luke at all times?" Asked Joarh.

"Look I have to go Luke come with me." Said Daenerys.


	13. GoT2 don't mess with my family

As Luke was resting his head pillow and on the sheets. There was a knock on the door. It was Doreah she looked absolutely scared about something that only he could talk to. Luke saw she was looking shifty as well.

"Doreah, what's wrong, you look scared about something, " said Luke.

"Well, I was thinking about this place you know, " said Doreah.

"Can't you see that you're after something?" Said Luke.

"Oh nothing, it's just I want to help you about khaleesi" said Doreah.

"What about choice?" Asked Luke.

"She likes you a lot can't you see how lucky you are. Men would kill to be in your position, " said Doreah.

"I know I am lucky to have her" said Luke.

"So you love her?" Asked Doreah.

"Yes I do I love her I know it's going to be easy being with the mother of dragons. But it's a risk I am willing to take, " said Doreah.

"Good I know you do, " said Doreah.

"Why are you quizzing me on my feelings for khaleesi?" Asked Luke.

"Because you must have known that she like from the start, it's your destiny" said Doreah.

"I don't believe in destiny and luck, I do like her because she's great and beautiful and she will grow up to be queen someday" said Luke.

"Well then let's see if khaleesi, feels the same way about you" said Doreah.

"What on earth do you mean?" Asked Luke.

He raised his eyes, brows at her then he saw the warlocks; they were there holding the baby dragons; this was high treason and kales will be pissed off.

"Put the dragons down!" Said Luke.

"Very loyal to her let's put that to the test, " said the warlock.

Luke was knocked unconscious and was dragged to a tower of some sort; Luke wasn't sure about what he wants done here anymore. But the only thing was that the choice. Dear god he felt for her.

"Thinking about Daenerys? Luke, I bet she's worried about you, " said the warlock.

"But don't worry, I'll tell her that you died a very painful death" said the warlock.

"There's one thing that you completely forgot about me. I was born on the streets of London," said Luke.

"The streets of London, I never heard of such a place" said the warlock

"Good, because I have gotten something for you. When my diners get here, she's going to kill you, " said Luke.

"Well, when her dragons were born, so was we are magic grew. And when you and her get married our magic will only get stronger" said the warlock.

The warlock vanished into think air Luke was left all alone in the dark with nothing but daenerys dragons for company. Luke realized something that he was going to die here. Luke was waiting for death. The dragons looked at him.

"Ok, you want to tell you a story about my life if you tell Daenerys, that I was born in London, and the year was 1994 that was the year I was born, my mother was Amy Jones, I miss her so much I wish I could have told her just how much I loved her. She brought me into this world. There's an old saying that Daenerys told the old men must die is this what she meant?" Asked Luke.

The dragons looked at him as if they could understand him. He must be going crazy at least. Luke was getting tired and hungry as well. He wanted to tell Daenerys how much he missed her.

Then he closed his eyes, waiting for death to come to him. Daenerys was walking towards the house of the undying.

"Deniers, I know that Luke is your lover. But be careful in there, " said Joarh.

"Look Luke is my lover, I promised him I shall not let him down plus my dragons are in there" said Daenerys.

"Can I ask you a personal question? You love Luke right?" Asked Joarh.

"Yes I do, I love him, he's given me strength to carry on, I love for who he is" said Daenerys.

"Go in there rescue your dragons and Luke, but careful Daenerys" said Joarh.

"I will Joarh" said Daenerys.

After when the work locks killed the thirteenth and told her they had Luke and her dragons she feared for them both, but especially her Luke after everything they've been through Luke was the strongest person she knows. She opened the door and embraced to whatever was inside.


	14. GOT 2 New chapter

Luke was chained up he still wasn't so sure about what happened, he was still slipping in our part of him think he was deluded and thinking he was going to be saved. As Luke breathing was slowing down he was also wondering what else the monks did to him? The dragons were very quiet for a while till he heard a noise coming from the entrance. Luke wanted to shout on from the top of his voice, but he couldn't find the strength to.

"Luke, are you in here?" Asked Daenerys.

"Yes.. I am but you need to leave straight away, " said Luke.

"I am not leaving you in this place, please don't be stupid!" Shouted Daenerys.

"Dany I am trying to save your life, " said Luke.

"I told you I don't need saving I am the mother of dragons" said Daenerys.

"Dany I am begging you take your dragons and get out of here" said Luke.

He was willing to sacrifice himself for her. This was a bold a dangerous move for him. Dany wasn't going to lose another lover. Luke chines where tight so it was hard for her to get him free. She looked at her dragons as well they were chained up as well.

"Do you remember what you told me before all men must die" said Luke.

"Not you my love I'll get you out of here, I promise you" said Daenerys.

"Look, I don't need saving until I know the risks" said Luke.

"So do I! I can't fall in love because of who I am, " said Daenerys.

"Yes, you can because I love you, " said Luke.

Daenerys heart swelled up when he said thou things to her he was in love with her. And truth be told she was in love with him too. Daenerys was desperate to get him out of this place the house of the undying; she yanked at the chains.

"Dany gets out! Take your dragons and leave me here, " said Luke.

"No, I refuse to" said Daenerys.

She went up to kiss him, he kissed her back despite his weakness and the fear of death. The warlocks came from out of the darkness and looked at them smiling at them.

"So Daenerys Stormborn the mother of dragons. Interesting how we got your family chained up, but you know the only way to get him back is to fore fill your destiny" said the warlock.

"I am going to marry him! Not yet at least, " said Daenerys.

"Ok, look let's do this shit!" Said Luke.

"Luke thinks about this, " said Daenerys.

"Trust me I am, " said Luke.

"Ok, fine ok, I will marry him, " said Daenerys.

"Very good child, you listened for once in your life, " said the warlock.

"What will you gain from this?" Asked Luke.

"Well, when you get to it you see we've got powerful magic because of your dragons being born. And you Luke is more important to us as well your wife, " said the warlock.

"So now you two have expected the engagement now you two are married by staying in this place for all eternity" said the warlock.

"My people will be waiting for me, " said Daenerys.

"I'm sure they will be waiting a long time Daenerys Stormborn the mother of dragons" said the warlock.

"The dragons are much stronger in your presence as we are with you" said the warlock.

"And what's my part in all of this let us go!" Shouted Luke.

"Well, Luke you will enjoy spending time with your new wife, " said the warlock.

"We are going to get the hell out of here" said Luke.

"And how are you going to get out of here?" Asked the warlock.

The dragons looked at Dany and she commended them to let set them on fire. Luke chains felt loss and they to the floor. Daenerys looked at Luke they looked so awkward by looking at one another. She looked so beautiful as well she blushed as well knowing what just happened. He kissed her she kissed him back felling the love flowing threw the kiss.

"I love you Luke" said Daenerys.

"I love you so much" said Luke.

Daenerys collected her dragons and they walked out of the house of the undying. Luke found Xaro sleeping with Doreah.

"Daenerys please we had no idea he told me that you would not make it out alive" said Doreah.

"The vault" said Daenerys.

"Ok big guy this way no funny business ok" said Luke.

"Do what my husband says or I'll ask him to kill you" said Daenerys.

"Don't tempt me" said Luke.

The waked to huge hole in the wall it was totally empty. Daenerys looked disappointed that it was.

"It's empty" said Daenerys.

"Thank you Xaro and Doreah for teaching me this valuable lesson" said Daenerys.

"I am the king of Quath now I can truly help you take iron thrown" said Xaro.

Daenerys locked them up in their cell. The others raided home of Xaro and they walked out knowing that they had survived the city of Quath


	15. GOT3 Together

As Luke was on the ship with Dany his wife it felt very strange that he has a wife because this was not his home.

"Jorah the day is young, " said Luke.

"Yes, that's true, I don't think we know how young this day is" said Jorah.

"Have you seen my wife? Luke asked.

"Yes, she up on the top deck tending to her dragons" said Jorah.

Luke made her way up deck Luke was never good with boats he thought he about to throw up. Luke smiled when he saw the dragons flying up above. Yep, his wife was nearby.

"Your dragons they seem to be growing, " said Luke.

"They are not going fast enough as soon they reach full strength they will conquer the seven kingdoms" said daenerys Targaryen.

"Why do you think dragons are the only thing you need" said Luke.

"O my Luke so naive about how the world, I need an army that's what I need my dragons are the only thing" said daenerys Targaryen

"And where in the seven kingdoms are you going to get an army?" Asked Luke.

"Slavers bay that's where you will find unsullied" said Jorah.

"That is my first option yes, I could do that, " said daenerys Targaryen.

"Yes, that's one of your first options your grace, but you have no money to buy an army" said Jorah.

"Maybe I don't have money you're right Jorah but on the other hand things will always bend to my will" said daenerys Targaryen.

"Yes, but how again are you going to get your army for starts like Jorah you said you got no money just a name" said Luke.

"Don't forget I am the mother dragons my husband, " said daenerys Targaryen.

"Well, my wife let's not forget I am the boy who fell from the sky" said Luke.

"I'll give you two some privacy, " said Jorah.

The young couple just stands there not saying anything to one another Luke was nervous about being with his wife and this was the first time in history that he was scared of her.

"Is there something wrong?" daenerys Targaryen.

"Nope, I was just thinking about something, " said Luke.

"Like what?" Asked daenerys Targaryen.

"What if I can't protect you from the bad guys I mean you're the mother of dragons" said Luke,

"O Luke, I don't care what people think or say about us I love you, can't you that" said daenerys Targaryen.

"I love you too, I just don't want to let you down" said Luke.

"You will never let me down Luke, I promise you because I don't want you to die knowing you let me down" said daenerys Targaryen.

"Well, let's not forget that you married to a complete idiot" said Luke.

Daenerys Targaryen kissed him she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life and have a family with him. She thinks he will be a good father and he was a brilliant lover as well.

"Daenerys Targaryen I think we should stop now, " said Luke.

"Ok, I was just getting into our kids you know because I do love it when you kiss me" said daenerys Targaryen.

"I will always be here to kiss you daenerys Targaryen because I love you" said Luke.

Luke held his wife in his arms, keeping her close, then fell on her was very strange. But he got used to her by now. Daenerys Targaryen wanted nothing to make love for Luke right her in front of everyone. Luke disproves of having sex in public.

"Daenerys Targaryen, do you mind keeping your hands to yourself please?" Said Luke.

"Sorry, can't help it if my husband so handsome" said daenerys Targaryen.

"Yes, well guilty as charged" said Luke.

The dragons flew above them in the distance. Luke wanted to ask her something important and potentially stupid as well.

"Does this make a king if I am married to you?" Asked Luke.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to know that you are king my Luke because I think you will be a good leader and a king as well" said daenerys Targaryen.

"Yes, well I am not very good with all of the attention because people will try and kill me" said Luke.

"Yes, I do fear about that I can even imagine what would happen if I lost you" said daenerys Targaryen.

"Hay listen to me ok nothing bad is going to happen to me because I love you for who you are" said Luke.

"I love you so much my Luke my king my prince" daenerys targaryen.

They rested there forehead together in loving embrace. Luke didn't know how to fell at this point because he was in love. She loved him and he loved her because of her ability to make him fell special. And the same of her as well.

"Do you want to have a family some day?" Asked daenerys targaryen.

"Maybe yes I'd like to try for a family some day I think I would makes good father" said Luke.

"You would you have a kind heart my Luke we shall be nearing landfall and by then I'll shall raise an army to take back what's mine" daenerys targaryen.

"All men must die" said Luke.

"Not all men my Luke" said daenerys targaryen.

"Ok I'll stand by you my queen till the end of this life to the next" Luke said.

They kissed once more Dany loving the way Luke lips felt against hers this was incredible thought daenerys targaryen; they only broke apart when they stopped they held one another hand and looked into the horizon


	16. GOT 3 Luke past

As Luke saw the port approaching he released something that daenerys targaryen forget to tell him. daenerys targaryen saw the look his face and looked worried about what she had in store next, Luke looked at her daenerys targaryen knew that something was on his mind but something about him.

"So what you going to do next?" Asked Luke.

"You will see my Luke because it like you said I need a army to invade the Seven kingdoms" said daenerys targaryen.

"Well this is our first destination for a army are you sure it wise to do this?" Asked Luke.

"Luke never question me, because this time I got to do what is right" daenerys targaryen.

"Ok I am not questioning your logic my queen I just think that you should think about your approach that's all as your husband that all I am saying your grace" said Luke.

"Unless you don't want to have sex tonight I suggests that you keep your thoughts to yourself my husband" said daenerys targaryen.

"I think that is this our first proper argument your grace" said Luke.

"Did your parents use to argue?" Asked daenerys targaryen.

"Yes on occasion they did but they always loved one another, till my dad cheated on my mother she was not impressed by my dad behavior because she fell in love with him" said Luke.

"And what happened after that? Did your mother murderer your father for betrayal?" Asked daenerys targaryen.

"No... She did not your grace she divorced him I never saw much of my father after that he left, and I was raised by my mom and I never saw my dad again, after that my relationship with my mother broke down and I never forgive her" said Luke.

"I am so sorry you had to go threw all that, it must have been awful to go threw all that alone?" Asked daenerys targaryen.

"It was but I was a better person for it made for you who I was, because it like my mum says "when the bad stuff happens something good comes out of it" and then you can become better" said Luke.

daenerys targaryen looked at her husband he was so handsome because of the way he was, he had a rough time about his childhood. daenerys targaryen placed a hand on his husband it was a good decision to marry Luke; because Astapor was there destination it was big and massive. Luke never been in a city as big as this before. Joarh came with them.

"This is part of slavers bay, slavery is the biggest import in the city and the Unsluield, are the biggest army in the country and they are they are the best trained" said Joarh.

"Are they slave based?" Asked Luke.

"I they are they are well trained, disciplined as well for good measure" said Joarh.

"And where can we get the best army in the world?" Asked Luke.

"I think we may have my answer" said Joarh.

As armed men came to see them it was very clear that some one high up was coming to pay them a visit.

"Daenerys, we've been waiting a long time for you and this is your famous husband that fell from the sky?" Asked the man.

"Why yes I am, bitch! Because I think that you know who I am my name is" said Luke.

The man commended his army's to apart to see them looking at one another. Luke smiled nervously not knowing what was going to happen next. kraznys the man introduce himself.

"Welcome Daenerys, to my kingdom please I've set up a room for you and your husband" said kraznys.

"Thank you for kind hospitality we do except your kind offer of your free room" said Daenerys.

"Well I'll lead you on and please what's mine is yours," said kraznys.

Kraznys, showed Luke and Daenerys there private quarters Luke was impressed by how poss the room was. Luke saw the food was provided for them.

"This room, it's so nice" said Daenerys.

Daenerys was looking at the clothes on display it was very tempting, Luke was doing is best to smile but it was forced at times.

"Luke, something bother you? Because I can tell after all I am wife at all" said Daenerys.

"It's nothing it just the way you look you look beautiful and I can't believe that I am going to be with you and I am scared that will mess it up" said Luke.

"Your not going to because I fell the same about you, I do love you and I want you to stop talking" said Daenerys.

"Why do you want me to stop talking?" Said Luke.

"So I can do this" said Daenerys.

She kissed him deeply and passionately, there lips meet in a fury of kisses. Luke undid her dress while Dany stripped her of him his clothes. She was in love with him and this is what she wanted to be in love with someone, Luke wasn't perfect far from it.

After making love Dany was laying there in Luke arms after everything that happened to her being sold to Karl Drogo her brother death, find Luke she was they most happiest girl in the seven kingdoms right now.

Luke wanted to go to sleep with Dany in his arms after everything that happened in his life before hand. He was grateful for getting a second chance off happiness, Dany was the mother of dragons and yes she was his wife but he was missing his mother.

"Luke I love you" said Dany.

"I love you too, but there something that you got to tell me, what is your plan?" Asked Luke.

"I am going to sell him one of my dragons, then I will take the army and invade Kings Landing, then I will make you my king" said Dany.

"Sounds like I plan like it" said Luke.

They kissed but Luke knows that her plan was never going to be that simple anyway but if there was anything he could do to help her he would sacrifice everything in the name of love and that is just what he was going to do.


	17. Got3 Rise of the dragon PT1

Kraznys mo Nakloz showed Luke around the bass. Luke saw the Unsullied the biggest army in the world. They also meet missandei.

"This my translator Missandei. She will translate everything for you" said Karznys.

"Very well so she your slave?" Asked Luke.

"Slavery is the biggest export, Mr. Jones... She been in mine posseission for a long time" said Karzyns.

"Well, shall we show you around the base camp" said Karzyns.

"So how long have you been a slave?" Asked Luke to missandei.

"Since I was a child, I was taken from my home as a child... I do remember much else" said missandei.

"I think you and I are the same, because I was taken form world to." Said Luke.

There was a massive army surrounding them. Luke was shocked to see them there it was massive and scary as well.

Luke had so many questions to ask Kraznys, but Dany was doing most of the talking he was just listening to their conversation.

"Will you be making your decision today?" Asked Krazyns.

"No, but I'll be making my decision tomorrow morning I'll let you know ok" said Dany.

"Dragon Witch!" Said Krazyns.

"Rich bitch!" He got angry for him insulting his wife.

They left. Luke was in there room. There was a knock at their door it was Joarh. It look like he had plans.

"What with the scrolls?" Asked Luke.

"Ships" said Joarh.

"How many ships?" Said Dany.

"O enough ships to invade the Kings Landing" said Joarh.

"Seriously, it's a crazy plan, how are going about getting there" said Luke.

"With my dragons and the large army" said Dany.

"Give your wife the benefits of the doubt, she knows what she is doing" said Joarh.

"Ok I am just being realistic" said Luke.

"I'll give you head up I'll give you two some privacy" said Joarh.

Luke saw Joarh leave. Luke then saw Dany looking at him she was looking at him and he was intimidate by her beauty.

"We've married for a couple of months, and your still scared of me?" Asked Dany.

"Scared I called a the man a bitch" said Luke.

"What with the scrolls?" Asked Luke.

"Ships" said Joarh.

"How many ships?" Said Dany.

"O enough ships to invade the Kings Landing" said Joarh.

"Seriously, it's a crazy plan, how are going about getting there" said Luke.

"With my dragons and the large army" said Dany.

"Give your wife the benefits of the doubt, she knows what she is doing" said Joarh.

"Ok I am just being realistic" said Luke.

"I'll give you head up I'll give you two some privacy" said Joarh.

Luke saw Joarh leave. Luke then saw Dany looking at him she was looking at him and he was intimidate by her beauty.

"We've married for a couple of months, and your still scared of me?" Asked Dany.

"Scared I called a man a bitch" said Luke.

"Well I guess you did but I there something else that I got off my chest" said Dany.

"O have I done something completely wrong?" Asked Luke.

"No you've been perfect your brave when you want to be I am glad your my husband" said Dany.

"I am glad your wife, your so beautiful and fearful and people will remember you just like I'll remember you" said Luke.

There bodies where very close Dany looked at the handsome facial features on his face. She could kiss him there and then well they where married couple so it was only natural to think that way about him.

Luke lay there with Dany in their bed it was so nice to fall love with this woman and felt glamorous as well.

"Sleep well my Luke" said Dany.

"Sleep well my Dany" said Luke.

The next day Luke woke up Dany woke up with him. Her hair was in a completely and utter mess thanks to the sex she had with Luke.

"Morning, I was thinking about exploring the city this afternoon facing coming with me?" Asked Luke.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Said Dany.

"You know what I think is a good idea" said Luke.

He kissed Dany neck trying to get her turned on. Knowing she could not resist.

"Well I guess we could have some fun" said Dany.

"Well I can't resist you" said Luke.

They had sex again. Luke made sure his wife was satisfied Dany rested her head on Luke chest, she was totally agreed that he was the best thing to happen to her for a long time.

"Let get up shall we?" Asked Dany.

"Dam straight" said Luke.

Luke changed to his clothes while Dany adjusted her dress she still ached a bit after their intense love making she loved the fell of him when it came to sex. He was very passionate as well.

"Shall we my queen?" Asked Luke.

"Lead on my prince" said Dany.


	18. GOT S3 rise of the dragon pt2

As Luke was walking down the walk way with Dany Ser Jorah it was hot day indeed for some odd reason Luke was busy looking around the place taking in the sights and the sounds of the city it not like any other place he's been to. It like Italy nor Japan nor the countries he's seen in books.

"So Daenerys have you decide about getting the slaves free?" Asked Jorah.

"Yes and no it not in my power to decided about there future Jorah" said Daenerys.

"Yes but they will have a better quality of life under your rule" said Jorah.

"Mabey I've not ruled anything out yet, beside what ever I do it's my choice not yours" said Daenerys.

"Yes well this is a good point to make this whole area is under control by people who want to lock on their necks, make them slaves for the rest of there life's" said Luke.

"Yes that is true. But I am not savour I can't help everyone in this city God knows I want to help them" said Daenerys.

"Then help them you're the mothers of dragons, use that power to help people" said Luke.

"Well you had me there Luke but what if I can't help theses people I know that they are suffering" said Daenerys.

"I agree with Luke on this matter your grave they will have a better life under your rule at least think about" said Joarh.

They went around the city a bit more Luke helped himself some apples and some nuts as well. He was hungry as ever theses days since he was homeless with the mother his dragons his wife it was strange to think that she was his wife because she was hot. Daenerys felt the same way about strangely.

Luke was wondering down the narrow streets till he saw a man in black hood looking down on him. Not sure what to do he waited to he said something or do something making sure he was not a threat. He waited it was like the he waiting for him to do something.

"Your on the right tracks my lord I've been waiting for you ever since you've arrived here my magic worked.. But I was not sure you been the one to save us," said the clocked figure.

"You brought me here but why it doesn't make any sense you took me from my world, from my family friends everything that matterd" said Luke.

"Your life lacked something Luke I was giving you a new direction so that's why I brought you here can you see what I've given you, I gave you a wife and a family but your work is not yet done you need to be a king of the seven kingdoms save us all I beg of you" said the man.

"The mother of dragons will be the queen I tend to be with her for old times shakes I'll love her no matter what she is so leave me alone!" Shouted Luke.

"Your making a big mistake, I cam give you power..." Said the man.

"Listen I really enjoyed our little chat, but I've got a wife to get back to and a plan to hatch" said Luke.

"I'll be seeing you again my lord don't forget I am willing to serve you" said the man.

He left Luke went yo fine his wife he was wondering where the hell she was was she playing hide and seek with him of so very childish. Luke found her by the flowers smelling them wondering which ones she liked best.

"Which ones do you like best?" Asked Luke.

"I like this white one here, where gave you been I was getting worried about you" said Dany.

"Don't worry about it. I was just going around the place that's all o this way I think I've found a ship you might like" said Luke.

Luke was walking Dany till he saw Joarh there as well. They looked at the boats wondering which one to by Luke liked some of them but to sail to the other side of the world. They need a bigger ship at least then Luke saw a girl a little girl looking at him. He went to little girl she showed him a little ball she rolled it to him but a man pushed him put of the way Luke did not no what he was but he slowly removing his hood. He looked very old he didn't know who he was but he saw Daenerys his wife. Joarh looked at him as well wondering what was going on Luke asked them.

"Who is this guy?" Asked Luke.

"This guy worked with your wife house guards your grace it's a honour to meet you I've read and I heard so much about you" said the guy.

"Tell me who you are?!" Asked Luke.

"Barristan I use to use work in your wife during the fighting, I let them down but I won't to help Dany in anyway that I can ok. Please your grace let be with you on journey to the iron throne" said Barristan

"Yes you can and you do have my forgiveness" said Dany.

They where done going around the city for the day they went back their chambers Luke was humming to himself wondering what was going to happen next Luke saw Dany looking out of the window looking at the ships going in and out of the city. Luke went to her wrapped his arms around her waist. Dany faced him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't know what to do my Luke but I am glad your with me every step of the way my Luke" said Dany.

"Yes I know you are I going to here, you know this right. You're my queen and as I live I'll be here to please in every area" said Luke.

"You know something I think your right. Even when we make love I fell the passion in you" said Dany.

"O... Really! Your are the one who can't keep your hands of me" said Luke.

"Shut up my Luke I can last one night with out sex" said Dany.

"One a bet?" Asked Luke.

Sorry I not been updating this story as much. But I am going to be there is going to a sequel to this story involving Luke mom in the story as well. Who been ,icing with Starks and travels with Tyrion in season 5 spoiler.


	19. GOT S3 The dragon rises

Daenerys was resting her head on Luke bear chest after making love once more the love she had for him was uncountable. Luke held her in his arms she was smiling at him the young lovers was lost in their own little world Daenerys wished she could slip away with Luke and be a normal couple be together but she could not. She's the mother of dragons Luke came of a different world. She traced her finger on Luke bear chest no pillow could compete with his bear chest.

"Are you all right there?" Asked Luke.

"Yes I am ok, I fell better just what I needed Luke can I ask you something?" Asked Daenerys.

"Sure thing ask away" said Luke.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Daenerys.

"Yes I do my love I love you…I do you my wife and I love you" said Luke.

She smiled at him they kissed it long deep and with passion Luke looked at his wife with care in his eyes. They where in love Luke wanted this marriage to last. Daenerys loved him with everything she had. The next morning Luke was the first up with Daenerys wrapped her naked body around him keeping him safe.

"Daenerys… We should get up" said Luke.

"Yes I no my Luke I will just want to hold you a bit more before I do my deed my Luke. I see that you might not like what I do next" said Daenerys.

"Look your mother of dragons use power of will if you must I must do them as well I will support you" said Luke.

"Ok my love" said Daenerys.

The young lovers got changed and Luke smiled at her she did as well she kissed and she bit his bottom lip.

"Easy" said Luke.

Daenerys winked at her lover before grabbing his hand Luke walked out of the door Luke saw the slave own and his translator Missandei.

"Are you mad why would I give you Missandei! She's been in my family for a very long time Mr. Jones. Clearly your wife's beaning your puppet master" said Kraznys.

"No I fell she benefit me on speaking this new language I am struggling with, and also my gorgeous wife has decided on given you one of her dragons as a parting gift, and trust me you don't want to piss of my wife" said Luke.

Kraznys ordered Missandei to go next to Luke Dany was impressed at her lover by the way he spoke to him maybe they should have sex more offer if it gets him fired up, Luke and Dany and Missandei walked of the holding area.

"Thank you master Luke for saving my life" said Missandei.

"No problem about it it's what I do for a living now I guess traveling around looking for a place to live besides he's a bitch anyway" said Luke.

"Don't worry he always talks like that it's a lot to get use to Missandei but I must ask of you this if you are willing to travel with us I can assure your safety but a home will be a hard one" said Dany.

"I trust you you grace, like people say all men must die" said Missandei.

"Say what! I hope your talking about me?" Asked Luke.

They walked towards the others Joarh was begging Dany not to do this. Luke knows his wife by now. She smiled at her husband. Then she looked at the dragon locked away in the cage the dragon was tied to a chin. The slave owner gave her the whip.

"Is it done?" Asked Dany.

"Yes it is the bitch as her army" said Kraznys

The army moved forward then back side to side just be sure. Then Kraznys said something in the language that Luke could not grasp. Then all hell broke lose and Dany army started killing people Luke was almost attacked by he stabbed one of the soldiers. Luke was the by the old guy he forget his name so many names thought Luke. The dragon flew into the sky setting the city on fire.

After the aftermath of the fighting Dany looked at the destroyed city Luke looked at Dany knowing they where one step towards glory. Luke then saw her talking to her army he didn't know what she was saying but the army responded to her. They got on their stallions and rode into the night Luke saw the dragons above him flaying as well.

Flashback.

Luke was by himself skipping stones across the sea the women where getting grope with him he didn't mind he still hung up on his ex he wasn't interested in girls that threw at him that was strange he thought. He went back to camp he saw Dany by herself she looked OK to him very nice, the only person he could trust apart from Joarh. Luke cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Hay you look ok tonight" said Luke.

"O thanks for saying that Luke, I saw you left the party the girls were getting excited around you" said Dany.

"Not that I would do anything it's just I had a girl before and the culture that involves sex around here it's quite messed up" said Luke.

"Well I would know Luke" said Dany.

"I should get some rest for the sake of the baby I've got growing inside of me… I'll see in the morning Luke" said Dany.

Dany left him part of her was jealous that all thous girls where dancing around showing themselves at him. She partly wanted to do that as well but she was a married women and Luke was a good friend she could not get involved by mixing sex with friendship. That's not her style with men.

First kiss Dany point of view.

As I saw Luke by himself skipping stones on the water I decide I had to confess my feelings. I had Luke on my mind for sum time I had to tell him face to face be brave Dany. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Hay doing ok?" I asked him.

"Smashing" said Luke.

"Yes… Me to I was wondering can you teach me how to do that?" I asked him.

"Sure it's all in the swing" said Luke.

I copied his swing I was quite good at it. Luke was better he had more practise ok I've got to tell him.

"Luke I've got to tell you something right now ok, I like like… Love I know that's strange to you but I care about you when I saw thous girls, dancing like that I wish I could do that getting your attention I mean" I said.

My heart was going to exploded I hoped he would reject me. Then I saw Luke coming towards me. He placed his hands on my cheeks. I stated crying a bit as I told him how much I loved him. Then he kissed me I couldn't believe it he was kissing me I kissed him back I couldn't care if anyone saw me with him I could make love to him right here if I could but right now I was enjoying the kiss. We broke apart I nuzzled my nose he did the same I was happy again and this time I am not going to let him go.

1) What did you think of the chapter?

2) I am doing the sequel after season 5

3) Should their be more love moments between Luke and Dany?

4) What type of King should Luke be in season 4 and 5?


	20. GOT 3 Daenerys baby joy

As Luke was looking around in his private tent he saw Dany who was talking to the old guy who he keeps forgetting his name the nights were incredibly short in this world. Luke saw the bed he would be sleeping in with his wife. He still can't believe that Dany was his wife she was strong, independent, she had no fear plus she was super hot. Dany thanked her friends for the night she was desperate to spend time with her husband. Luke was waiting for her to arrive. She blushed knowing how handsome he was she was lucky to have him as her husband.

Luke was brave, strong, handsome, great in bed as well she was to as well three was always sexual tension between them. It was refreshing to Dany saw food on their table prepared to eat she was starving as well.

"I was checking on my army Luke" said Dany.

"That's quite alright my love I know being queen is very stressful so I doing my best to make you feel less stressed" said Luke.

"That's sweet of you my Luke" said Dany.

The mother of dragons was not prepared for how much Luke loved her. Truth be told she loved him to she loved everything about him his sense of humour and everything else.

"Shall we eat I am pretty hungry after the journey we've had" said Luke.

"Me too" said Dany.

The eat in complete silence to was so funny when they sat in complete silence but Luke was not good at striking up conversation sometimes.

"So what have you got planned my queen?" Said Luke.

"Well I have a army now I need a city yo rule then yo King Landing" said Dany.

"Got a city in mind?" Asked Luke.

"Yunkai the biggest city in slavers bay" said Dany.

"Interesting you are going to every single slave place" said Luke.

"Got a problem with my politics?" Asked Dany.

"No I don't you think I do but I don't I admire what you're doing my queen you are talented at things" said Luke.

"So what are my talents?" Asked Dany.

"Well you're good at talking your strong in what you believe in you believe that everyone should be equal and that what I believe that to" said Luke.

"So I asked you so what are my talents?" Asked Luke.

"You're fighter and excellent lover you stand up for what is yours. And you keep the people you love safe" said Dany.

"Cool you know me that well you're grace but why did you want to be with me? I am not a king yet but I d no where I fit in this world" said Luke.

"What did you do beforehand?" Asked Dany.

She knew Luke on a intimate level their relationship was deep and passionate and the sex was just out of this world.

"I was a high school kid you know studding I wanted to play football and earn millions of pounds sounds like a stupid dream to have but I didn't think I had responsibly and stuff" said Luke.

"Well Luke I think you don't have stupid dreams that was your world and it was taken away from you. That was your dream and now you're living in world which is filled with people wanting to kill you" said Dany.

"Well I have a new dream to build a better world with you because I want people to have freedom and live in peace with no war, death, I just want to help you" said Luke.

"And you will shall we have a early night I am not just talking about sleeping" said Dany.

"Well we've not had sex in a few days" said Luke.

"Yes we have Luke I been craving you Luke" said Dany.

"How badly do you want me?" Said Luke.

Daeneryes pulled Luke to their marital bed she removed her clothing and she removed his Luke was scared to show her his naked body at first but since they made love he was a professional at making her release her seed as well she was making good him release his seed as well so she claimed.

They just about to finish they just climaxed and Deanerys rested her head on Luke bear chest she felt her lions filled her husband seed. Luke smiled knowing that he satisfied his wife.

"So my talents please you your grace?" Asked Luke.

"O definitely my Luke I so glad you fucked me tonight in fact I was so happy because I want you to be in bed for the rest of my life" said Dany.

"I would like that to my queen" said Luke.

Luke rested his head on the pillow that he was shaking because he was having a bad nightmare Daenerys woke up her husband she was worried about him wondering what was effecting him.

"Luke what happened what was your nightmare?" Said Dany.

"I saw you dying of child birth I thought how can you be pregnant are you pregnant?" Said Luke.

"Well don't get mad… my Luke I've been feeling wired in the morning then I felt like this before with my first husband then I released something I am pregnant Luke with your baby don't get mad with me" said Deanerys.

"How can I be mad your pregnant with my child our child I can't believe it why could you not tell me?" Asked Luke.

"Because I was afraid that you would leave me because of what I am.." Said Dany.

"I am never going to leave you you're my wife I vowed to keep you safe and that is what I am going to do" said Luke.

"O my Luke I am so sorry I love you so much" said Daenerys.

"I love you too baby girl" said Luke


	21. GOT 3 growing up

As Luke woke up the next morning he found Daenerys still sleeping resting her head on his chest. Luke rubbed his eyes to his sleeping wife rapped around him it was a strange feeling to have a wife that he was falling in love with. Daenerys waked up and saw her handsome lover looking down at her.

"How long have you been looking at me like that?" Asked Daenerys.

"Long enough" said Luke.

"Well you're handsome man to look at me like that anyway" said Daenerys.

"True guilty as charged" said Luke.

"I have a plan" said Daenerys.

"O care to run it buy me?" Asked Luke.

The young princesse looked at her lover he cared about her more them she knows. She kissed him deeply and passionately.

"I'll need to see my army today why don't y get some sword training today my Luke I'll chat with you later on" said Daenerys.

"Right you are can you tell my were my pregnant wife is taking us?" Asked Luke.

"Yunkai" said Daenerys.

The young woman pulled her long white dress over herself while Luke changed into his his clothes as well with Daenerys house branded on left sleeve.

"Right see you later on" said Luke.

"Yes you will" said Daenerys.

Luke trained with Joarh who was impressed by the way Luke was growing up in this new world of his he was strong in your face type attitude as well. Dany was inspecting the army as well.

"Well done you've transformed into a strong sword man you will be able to project your wife with ease" said Joarh.

"Yes I will but she my wife she can be stubborn sometimes" said Luke.

"Yes she can be she's the mother of dragons she strong your lucky to have her Luke" said Joarh.

"Yes I know I am that's thing she's beautiful I understand that but I don't understand why she picked me" said Luke.

"Because you're a good man with a good heart" said Joarh.

"Yes let's see how long my patience can last for" said Luke.

"You been threw a lot" said Joarh.

"I think you're a good man who will change the face of history" said Joarh.

"History! I don't understand how can I change history it stupid thing to say" said Luke.

Luke doesn't understand the world. The only thing that mattered was Daenerys and his unborn child. The child was important to her and to him he wanted to be a father to there unborn child.

Later on Luke found Dany by herself and wondering how she was going to control her army let alone keep her unborn child a secret. The young woman looked at her stomach placing a hand on it knowing that Luke would keep her and her children safe.

"You look lovely today" said Luke.

"Thank you my husband you look handsome you're self" Dany.

The young woman looked at her husband the man who she fell in love with he was kind. He was a excellent lover she blushed at him as well.

"There's something that I need to ask your about our child I need to know that this will not get out to the rest of the world because I d know that I can protect you" said Luke.

"You can keep me safe" said Dany.

"Hold me like you did the first time" said Dany.

Luke held his wife has tightly as he could keeping her close she was afraid as well being in love with someone was her number one fear.

"I am sorry for scaring you Dany" said Luke.

"No I know I like you I do but I am scared that you will be taken away from me like my first husband I feel in love with you… Well you know what I mean" Dany said.

"I love you too you know I care about you" said Luke.

"I don't think that I have a understand of our love but I know that you are brilliant in all aspects in our relationship" said Dany.

"I see my queen like I have a good set of skills like I said and you know what type of skills I have sex wise" said Luke.

They started laughing before Luke bent down to kiss her she kissed him back with passion and lust. She looked at him with love and passion and she just wondering what to do next with him.

"You're ok? You seem lost" Asked Luke.

"No I am not lost my Luke I am just thinking about the child we are supposed to be protecting" said Dany.

"We need to tell someone close who will not blab about our secret" said Luke.

"Look I am trying to understand what I am suppose to do with our child life this important decisions for us" said Dany.

"Yes… Ok I tot understand that my Queen but I d fully understand how much the people are going to attempt to kill our child" said Luke.

"Because I am the mother of dragons, I am the most important women in the world and trying to reclaim my home from the Lainnisters, they killed my family my mother and father and they tried to kill me. I will not back down from my duty as the mother of dragons… That's all you need to know" said Dany.

"Ok sounds to me this a fuel for revenge and I read into your family history and culture as well I un the things you went through we are a team are we not?" Asked Luke.

"Yes we are a team… But I can't see you get hurt Luke you're a nice person who will do anything for anyone that's why I l you so much" said Dany.

"I don't know what time it is but I am ready for bed" said Luke.

They made their way to there make shift bed as they undressed for the night Luke got under the covers. Dany joined him he wrapped his arms around her wile Dany kissed him on the lips.

"This nice why can't we have a normal relationship?" Asked Dany.

"Because my life would be boring you're my wife the person I lo I don't care that you're a queen I care about you" said Luke.

"Don't you miss you're world?" Asked Dany.

"Why yes of course I do" Luke said.

Dany was kissing him again she could tell he was missing home. They both outcasts living along in the world filled with death and disappointment.

"You should rest now we've got a big day tomorrow and I need to be on form if you want my help" said Luke.

"Yes I am tired myself just wait till the baby arrives it will be late nights" said Dany.

The young blonde woman kissed Luke one last time for the day. Luke rested with Dany on top him knowing that she was pregnant with his child was the best gift he could receive.

1) Why type of person should Luke be in season 4? 5?

2) The sequel with Luke mother will mention some events from Luke story what events should be mentioned in the story.

3) Do you want any flashbacks in the normal day life like in 2015?


	22. GOT 3 save me

The next morning Luke woke up with yawn. He saw Daenerys lying on top of him he felt nervous about seeing her naked but he gotten use to it by now she was carrying his baby. Luke didn't want to disturb her sleeping she had her arms wrapped around him protecting him from the pain of the previous life.

But Dany woke up smiling up at her husband he smiled broadly at her showing of his white teeth. Dany gave him a long deep passionate kiss.

"Good morning to you" said Luke.

"Morning yourself, listen today I meeting up with the prince of Yunkia today and I don't think you should be there" said Dany.

"To late you married a total idiot" said Luke.

"That's true I did marry a total idiot, but this idiot is the man I love so much and thought of losing you will be to much to bear" said Dany.

Luke bent down to kiss her he kissed her neck a little moan escape her lips as she began to know what Luke was planning to do to her sexually. Dany wanted to explore him using her hands knowingly what she liked to do when it came to sex.

"Do we have time for some action before your meeting today?" Asked Luke.

"We'll certainly my Luke I think you don't have to ask twice just make love to me" said Dany.

"It won't effect the baby will it?" Asked Luke.

"No my Luke we've got to make the most of our time with out the baby till then it will not effect our lovemaking" said Dany.

"You say it with such confidence" said Luke.

Luke hands traveled down her body exploring his wife. Knowing what she wanted she grinned herself against him. Knowing that will driving him nuts Luke saw that coming from a mile away. He flipped her onto her back Dany grasped the tip of Luke stiffen sex knowing he was all ready aroused by her.

"I love you so much" said Dany.

"I love you too you're such a gorgeous and beautiful and I don't know what to do?" Said Luke.

"I think I do lie on your back" said Dany.

Luke placed himself on the mattress with the help of his wife he was getting himself comfortable. Dany kissed him deeply and passionately biting his lip playfully. Like smacked her ass playful as they both giggled.

"Well I never thought you could get wild, it's a breakthrough" said said Dany.

"I think we've got one more thing I wanted to do to you you give me more sexual desire then my ex your perfect in every way I love you so much" said Luke.

"You know that our tribe believed that the man should fuck there women In front of the the whole tribe" said Dany.

"Well I bet I'd be rubbish at public sex. I much prefer to make love to you in private were I can't screw up!" Said Luke.

"No you can never screw up I want you inside of me now. The woman is suppose to be in charge of the love making" said Dany.

"How that's possible?" Asked Luke.

"Well don't get me wrong you're a fantastic at making love but I want control for once" said Dany.

"Ok then then… So what do I do?" Asked Luke.

He was scared because he was only one in charge of the sexual positions but Dany wanted to take charge of the sexual positions.

"Ok Luke just relax ok. I am just going to ride you ok just relax and enjoy yourself" said Dany.

"Fair enough" said Luke.

Dany started to rock her hips slightly trying to move his manhood against the entrance of her own sex.

They both getting close to the point of know return the exploded into pure sexual pleasure Dany rested her head on her husband bear chest feeling her bear naked skin. She kissed him with her tongue exploring his mouth.

"Can you take charge with sex more often please that was amazing, I never felt anything like that before that was totally worth it" said Luke.

"O by the way there's someone I'd like you to meet his names Gray Worm, ok I'll get changed into my dress ok" said Dany.

"Ok that's fine gives me something to do" said Luke.

"I think you're going to fit in just fine" said Dany.

They kissed again Luke felling the love in their kiss she held him he held her together they wanted to make love all day long if they could.

"Right I'll get changed" said Dany.

"Ok spoil my view" Luke looking at her naked form.

She went to wear her long white dress she did her up all fancy looking. Luke got into his best clothing as well. Luke looked at her she was absolutely amazing and her body was just absolutely amazing.

Dany and Luke had the meeting with the Razadal. Luke was not pleased that Dany was threatened by his wife in that way.

"Your angry your grace?" Asked Gray Worm.

"Yes I am that man threatened my wife and my… Never mind forget I said anything" said Gray Worm.

"Yes the so called second sons, how big is there army?" Asked Luke.

"They are the biggest army in the world at the moment if they were going to kill your wife you have to make a bargain with them" said Gray Worm.

"What type of bargain I don't have anything to offer them?" Asked Luke.

"Just tell them you're dangerous my lord that's a reason to believe that they will not mess your wife" said Grey Worm.

"Geronimo" said Luke.

"Can I get you a drink of water?" Asked Luke

"Yes thank you Gray Worm" said Luke.

Luke drank the water and placed the cup in his makeshift shelters for the time they were staying there. They army was massive and the only problem was Dany didn't have a city to rule. She was obsessed with by getting the iron throne and getting revenge on for her family death.

Dany came to see her husband; Luke smiled at her she hugged him giving him comfort and she wanted his touch.

"I told you not to come to the meeting" said Dany.

"I don't care you're my wife" said Luke.

"I made the right decision by marrying you, I can't believe you're my husband" said Dany.

"I will always be here for you and to protect you as well I love you so much" said Luke.

"We to tell someone about our baby Luke, I don't want any harm coming our baby" said Dany.

"Well people will start to notice your pregnancy" said Luke.

"Yes they will then news will get out and they will try to kill our baby" said Dany.

"Don't worry about a thing our baby will be ok he or she will be absolutely healthy and safe because I'll be here to protect you both" said Luke.

"Well in this case let have a early night we've still got a lot of more love making to do my love" said Dany.

She stripped of her long white dress while Luke took of his clothing ok and joined his wife. They kissed one another forgetting their pain of a previous life.

"I love you" said Dany.

"I love you too" said Luke.

Question time.

1) What should happen to Luke in season 4 or season 5

2) Should Luke have more nightmares.

3) What job should Luke mother have when working with the Starks?

4) And how should Luke Amy react to seeing Luke wife for the first time


	23. True love

As Luke waited for his wife to return form here meeting with the second sons, Luke had been told to blend into the army much to his anger not be able to protect his wife. Dang came back from the meeting with the others Luke went into his private tent with his pregnant wife. She looked at him she could tell that Luke was not impressed by the way she's been protecting lately.

"Look I know what you're going to say, but it's not a big deal. Come on Luke thous men are dangerous they will kill you if they find out that you're my husband" said Dany.

"No look, I understand your logic sometimes my love but your getting annoying now, I am 18 your 17 I am trying to keep up you safe not the other way around!" Said Luke.

"O right can you kill a man who would try and kill you?" Said Dany.

"No, it's not cross my mind I can't kill anyone to be honest with you" said Luke.

"Look I un that your trying to save me, I think that's very sweet big I am mother of dragons I can't show my emotions about you" said Dany.

"Do you wish you could be normal?" Said Luke.

"Yes I do I want to have a normal life, just to be with you and rise our child together that's all I want" said Dany.

Luke went to hugging her tight. She nuzzled into his neck knowing that she was totally safe with him. After losing her first child it was painful she could not put the man she loved threw all that.

"I am sorry for being annoying ok, I just want to help you I can defend myself Joarh being helping me so you don't have to worry about me" said Luke.

"I always worry about you I cant help it, you're my husband I can't loss you I just can't.." Said Dany.

"Well might I suggest something to to you? I why don't we just be together and show the world that are team I am not using you for power or wealth, I am just want to love you because you're amazing" said Luke.

"Wow no one ever said that to me before" said Dany.

"Well my heart belongs to you now, nothing will change the way I fell about you. You're my wife" said Luke.

"Well my heart belongs to you too I want to be a family with you I want my baby boy to grow up with it's dad," said Dany.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Said Luke.

"I just got that feeling, a mother knows Luke I have that instinct you know this my son our son, I want him to be safe" said Dany.

"And he will be safe my love, and I will kill anyone who try's to kill our baby boy and try's to kill you as well" said Luke.

"Look at us saying theses things we are so stupid" said Dany.

"We are not stupid, it's true love I never felt this way about a girl before I am more wiser and stronger then before" said Luke.

Dany walked towards him. And she threw her arms around him keeping him close the love off her life. Her heart ache to kiss him she wanted to be with him to now till the end of time, their love was pure and simple it was beautiful as well they made one another happy and she wanted to be just his wife, not the mother of dragons.

"You know something I could get use to this" said Dany.

"Well I could to I love you so much, I can't bear the thought of a another woman making you happy" said Dany.

"Hay listen I know were not the same but I can't look at another woman, you're the only girl a want you sexy, brilliant, smart, not to mention your good in bed as well" said Luke.

"I fell the same way my Luke, you so important to me and the way you said thous words then I believe every single word. It was so beautiful I felt I could have died and went to haven like you said" said Dany.

"I am going to kiss you now," he said.

Luke bent down to kiss her Dany gave into her passion and love for this man. Luke and grabbed her ass but she didn't mind this was him, all of him her old hand maid was right she would not kick him out of bed for anything.

"Come I think a early night is in order don't you think" said Dany.

"Definitely" said Luke.

Dany removed her clothes and Luke did the same joining his wife; it was strange to have a wife and she was beautiful and amazing at the same time, having her as his wife was a dream come true. After his ex-girlfriend betrayed him he could never love again till he met her.

"You're so handsome Luke" said Dany.

"Thank your beautiful yourself" said Luke.

"I like the way your body is perfect in line with mine" said Luke.

"Me too so sexy is it not?" Said Dany.

"I had the meeting with the second sons, today I know you wanted to be there but maybe you can be there to political decision" said Dany.

"Ok but I hated politics back home it was not my thing" said Luke.

"Well I can find a position for you my Luke" said Dany.

"I don't mind just as long as I am with you that's all I want" said Luke.

"Yes I know you want to help me not just with sex, even though it's pretty awesome and I don't remember have good sex, like that with you we've have been busy lately to have sex theses past few days, maybe we can fool around tonight?" Said Dany.

"Come here" said Luke.

"Why?" Said Dany.

"I can't make love to you all the way over here" said Luke.

"You lay down ok" said Dany.

"Sure thing I am not complaining" said Luke.

Dany kissed him shoving her tongue down his throat trying to find his tongue, Luke bit her lip; Dany felt his manhood getting stiff knowingly he was ready to make love, Dany placed herself on top of him Luke raised her by keeping her warm naked body close to hers a little moan escaped her.

Then just when Luke was ready to make love to his wife there was a load scream coming from their tent. Luke and Dany got their dressing gowns and located the scream as Missandei, who had knife on her throat.

"Daario" said Dany.

"Your grace my lord it's a honor to meet you I thought I never get to meet Luke, the man who fell from the sky, it's a brilliant moment in my life" said Daario.

"What can we do for you?" Said Dany.

"I like to join you" said Daario.

"Well since you threatened my friend why should I?" Said Dany.

"Because my commanders sent me to kill you grace, but I had a different out look I killed them your grace," said Daario.

"I am suppose to be impressed?" Said Dany.

"Well I want to work for you for grace, I think you're the best opportunity to build a better world" said Dany.

"Well in that case I want you to join us then if my husband doesn't have any objections?" Said Dany.

"Absolutely not if he killed the commanders that tried to kill my wife then I think he's ready to join us" said Luke.

"Very well find Joarh, he will train you up in our army I'll see you all in the morning" said Dany.

"Very well you grace and my lord," said Daario.

1) Like some baby names for the baby girl or a boy

2) Should Luke be aware of Daario?


	24. GOF S3 season finale fight

As night drew the next day Luke was getting his clothes and his weapons he was going to join the others in the libration of Yunki, Luke saw Dany looking down at him smiling lying there naked in their bed. As Luke kissed her forehead she smiled at him he placed a hand on her stomach were their child was growing, Luke kissed her with passion and they were deeply in love and everyone could see it.

"I'll be back before you know it, ok don't get to get to board ok I love you," said Luke.

"Don't worry I won't be to board my love just get back to me. We didn't get a chance to finish what we started last night" said Dany.

"Ok don't worry I will be back I promise you, I am a man of my word" said Luke.

"Ok ok I love you so much" said Dany.

"Right back at you" said Luke.

Luke joined the others on the streets Yunki, it was very quit which was a strange felling to Luke in a strange sense, his mind was casting back to Dany he hated leaving her and his unborn child. Joarh could tell something was distracting him tonight he could physically see it in his eyes.

"Why is it so quiet?" Said Daario.

"No idea, I thought this would be a simple operation sneak in and kill everyone?" Said Gray Worm.

"Well obviously they knew we would be coming tonight. So I suggest we be on alert we don't know how many people they are coming to kill us" said Luke.

"Of course have you ever killed a man?" Said Daario.

"No of course not, but I have seen death before and it's not pretty" said Luke.

"Well then Mr. Jones, you're a dead man walking" said Joarh.

"Hay listen in my world there's no such thing as killing it's morally wrong and we were not designed to kill," said Luke.

"I like this kid, I think he will be dead before you know it" said Daario.

"Ok listen here I am more smarter then you think asshole!" Said Luke,

"My lord look" said Gray Worm.

"Well it looks like they sent us a party" said Luke.

"I don't think that's a party my Lord," said Gray Worm.

"Well I suppose we beat get started. O wants to go first?" Said Daario.

The man charged at Luke but he stabbed him the chest killing him. Luke saw the blood on his knife he never killed a man before, this was a new thing for him he wanted to show everyone that he was more than cable of protecting himself.

"I think we've bitten off more then we could chew" said Luke.

"Don't worry my lord I've got back up on the way" said Gray Worm.

Thousands of soldiers came charging into the city the battle raged for quite some time. Luke and the others slaughtered the enemy. Luke never thought he was a killer until know.

"The war over my lord the city is now under the queen control, she will be pleased that you handle yourself out there on the battlefield" said Daario.

"Yes well I am not used to killing someone, it's not good to put it on a CV now is it" said Luke.

"Yes my lord, but this is life I was brought up to kill people myself I was raised in the fighting pits, than I joined the second sons. Then I joined you" said Daario.

"Were you a slave?" Said Luke.

"Yes I was but I enjoyed fighting it's in my blood and in yours as well plus in your blood you like to fight and to fuck people over my lord," said Daario.

"Shut up! That's not me, I don't fuck other people they fuck me! And besides I am quite happy were I am Daario, you don't know me so back off" said Luke.

"My apologies my lord, I didn't mean to offend you beside I see you as a good man who loves his wife and unborn child" said Daario.

"It's obvious it's written over your face" said Daario.

"Well now you know you can't tell anyone else ok! It's a secret I don't want the baby to be in danger!" Said Luke.

"Spoken like a true father, the baby will be lucky to have you has a dad," said Daario.

"Yes I know I've also wanted to have a family of my own now I can" said Luke.

"We best give this to your wife" said Daario.

"Very well, as the city been fully checked?" Said Luke.

"Don't worry my lord, we've got everything ok we need get back to the queen" said Joarh.

"Yes let's go we shall deal with the dead some other time" said Luke.

They arrived at her tent Dany was pacing up and down trying to figure out how Luke was doing on the battlefield. She was worried sick with emotion. Daario came forward along with the others. Luke held a tapestry and saw his wife looking at him.

"The city is completely yours my queen, despite a few issues this is your first victory and Daario as dome well in the field of battle" said Luke.

"Thank you all you done well this night, you shall be rewarded" said Dany.

"Thank you your grace, we shall give your you and you your husband some privacy" said Daario.

They left Dany took care of husband. He was quite to quite she didn't like this something was on his mind.

"I killed since some today, me I am not killer but I am not solider either, I can't kill a man by looking at him in the eye it's wrong" said Luke.

"My Luke we live in this world, we fight or we die plane and simple ok. I no it's hard but you did a brilliant thing today you stood up for yourself, plus you can fight for us for me and the baby I love you Luke Jones, I am glad you're my husband" said Dany.

"Well I am glad you're my wife and I want to be your king, o let's tell people about the baby you're right people need to know about the baby, I'll protect you no matter what!" Said Luke.

"I love you so much" said Dany.

"I love you too" said Luke.

We've made it to the season finale of Luke story. I know it was short but it going build Luke character in season 4, and the rest of the story. Luke has changed since season one and he's growing up into a man as well. So if you have ideas about what Luke can be like in season 4 and 5 let me know I'll. And plus if you have any questions about Luke story leave a PM I'll get back to you. Plus I am looking for new characters for Amy Story she's Luke mother of course and she will be with the Starks in season one, before going with Tyrion and Joarh in season five.


	25. GOTS4 a new challenge

As Dany woke up in her bed with Luke wrapped around her she smiled at him. He was very handsome and he was kind, funny, not to mention he's a good lover as well. As Luke woke up Dany smiled at her husband it was more than Luke smiled at his wife she was so beautiful as well. She was sexy kind and a excellent lover as well.

"Morning my love" said Dany.

"Morning you're self I was wondering about our son this morning" said Luke.

"He's probably sleeping" said Dany.

"Well I might just say hellos to our baby" said Luke.

"I wish I could slip away and rise our baby boy and without the threats that would be my idea of haven" said Dany.

"Well people now you are so you can't have it all your own way because people will hunt you down because you're the mother of dragons" said Luke.

"Yes but I want a normal life with you because I love you so much and I love my son" said Dany.

Luke moved Dany and held her tightly and kissed her cheek and the love for her was stronger than ever before and they were happy together.

"I will have a massive army and massive dragons I will take back what is rightfully mine" said Dany.

"How are you going to do that? Because that is what you are because you're interesting and wonderful and you a queen" said Luke.

"Yes I know that but I don't understand how people can be so cruel sometimes. Every time I think I can be happy something or someone will take that away from me" said Dany.

"O my queen your so cute sometimes but I not going anywhere and I will love you no matter what the my future and so is my son I love you now till the end of time" said Luke.

Dany kissed him with love and lust in their kiss. Dany knew she was the right man to be with he'd gave her everything the sex was just so good and the sex she could just do it again well there's nothing stopping them. Luke saw what Dany was doing this got him very excited indeed.

"Um you seem very much ready for anything are you?" Said Luke.

"Well when you as handsome as you I can't keep your hands off you" said Dany.

"Very well shall we have some fun then?" Said Dany.

Luke flipped her on mattress. Luke kissed shoving his tongue down her throat and her tongue connected together.

"Luke I've missed this" said Dany.

Dany kissed Luke neck it tickled him a bit Dany reached out for Luke manhood a little moan escaped him this made Luke even more hard.

"Are you ready?" Said asked Luke.

She nodded at him. He placed his manhood inside of her a little moan escaped her. Dany wrapped her legs around him. They looked at one another there was passion and lust for one another.

"I want you so bad Luke" said Dany.

"Well you're certainly very good at making release my seed my queen but I reckon that your hiding your sexual peck from me" said Luke.

"O shut up and kiss me" said Dany.

They made love Dany rested his head on Luke big wide chest. Dany was in love with him. As Dany. Looked at her husband once more how can he be her husband? He was brilliant at everything.

"We should get up you now because I know having a lazy day is good but you are a queen ok, you've got to maintain your reputation" said Luke.

"Well I had a normal life it would be so simple, because I want to rise my son and be with you I would but I can't" said Dany.

She rose up from her bedsheets with Luke still covered up in the bedsheets. She loved talking to him after sex it was meaning full as well. Luke pulled her back to hold her in his arms.

"You have big strong arms" said Dany.

"I do work out the best way I can" said Luke.

"Well you should.. My dragons are getting bigger and better then before they are soon be able to conquer Kingslanding" said Dany.

"I know that you have your eyes ok the throne but what if something try's to stop you from conquering the world?" Said Luke.

"Yes there will be challenges head but I was a just thinking about that myself my Luke I know I place. It's another bad place but I want to make a difference and I know you want to do" said Dany.

"Of course I would like to make a difference but I can't because it would be wrong to use violence. But if you I can do something to help" said Luke.

"Like what I don't fully understand what can you do you?" Said Dany.

"I don't know I'd like to help I want to be fighter" said Luke.

"No you can't I won't allow that you can't be a solider, because I can't even bother to burry you in the ground" said Dany.

"Take it easy ok, I understand I do love you so much Dany but I can't believe that you won't let me help you" said Luke.

Dany loved Luke because he was strong enough to defend himself at time that's why she loved him. And she wondered what her son will be like when he grows up. Dany looked at him resting his head on his chest. And the rest of the day she would love to stay in bed with him.

"I am going to get up now ok, so I don't stay in bed all day ok I am going to see our son ok" said Luke.

"Your going to see our son Eragorn" said Dany.

"Yes Missandi will be tending to him because I asked her to. You don't mind do?" Said Dany.

As Luke retrieved his clothing and got changed to his clothing. Dany was trying to understand what happened to her sexually. Luke was happy he pleased his wife he had a smirk on his face.

"Don't to cocky I still think I am more dominant in bed" said Dany.

"Sure you you think that" said Luke.

Luke gave a cheeky wink Luke found Missandi she was very quite around him sometimes but they'd respect one another.

"Good morning Missandi" said Luke.

"Good morning my lord, I trusted that you had a pleasant night sleep can I ask you something did you have a brother or sister?" Said Missandi.

"Well I do have a brother Lewis, I did tell my wife I had a brother my dad was killed by thugs when I was younger and my mom is a doctor as well" said Luke.

"I am so sorry I didn't know what happened to your dad" said Missandi.

As Luke picked up his son he smiled at him knowing that he was his and this was a royal baby as well restoring some of his wife family bloodline.

"I think he looks like you" said Missandi.

"Really I don't really think he does he looks more like my wife" said Luke.

"Well he's a real treat to look after he's very quiet and he sleeps on the dot" said Missandi.

"Well thank you so much for your hard work I do appreciate it" said Luke.

"Thank you my Lord that's very kind of you to say, you do make j good father and the queen does love you with all of her heart" said Missandi.

"Well I love her to" said Luke.

"Might I add something?" Said Missandi.

Luke nodded wondering what she had to say. Probably something important and personal she was important to his wife someone she trusted.

"That baby he will not know what going on this world. People will try to kill him and will try to kill you my lord. I understand that you love them both but you need strength and courage to defend what's coming" said Missandi.

"And what's coming?" Said Luke.

"You will have no idea what's coming" said Missandi.

I'll leave it there you will here you that line as a story arch to season 4 and plus the sequel is up as well. It focuses on Amy and Lewis but Lewis will not near the mother of dragons as he will be Arya for most of the time. Only Amy will meat her and the baby as well.

Question for the squeal.

1) Should Lewis and Arya become trained assassins in the story.

2) How should Amy deal with Lainnsters?

3) What job should Luke get in season 4?

4) Should there be romance between Lewis and Arya in season 4 or 5

5) The Story's called lost world Amy and Lewis story it's up now.

Plus happy Christmas as well plus more chapters coming as well.


	26. GOT S4 family

As Luke woke up next to dany again the bed was nice and warm from the night before.

Luke saw Dany waking up also Luke wanted to get changed and start some sword training. Luke saw Darrio using one of his fancy blades he was a solider from fighting pits .

"So my master what have you got planned for me today?" Said Darrio.

"I want to get better with a sword.

"So you want to get better, well I think that's a good idea for you my lord but might I suggest that you take it up from your wife" said Darrio.

"I am grown man Darrio" said Luke.

"Very well ok lets get started then" said Darrio.

"Let's start with your footwork ok" said Darrio.

Luke spent most of the morning learning different fighting skills. He was a much better trainer than he had before despite the fact he was was from the fighting pits. And he came from the second sons."So how did you join the Second sons?" Said Luke.

"My mother sold me to a slave, he was looking for a young fighters my mother fucked any guy she could get her hands on, she sold me into into the fighting pits after that I was freed from my masters, because I made him so much money from the fighting. People would use to scream my name when I was inside the pits" said Darrio.

"Where you ever scared of death?" Said Luke.

"Well yes I was scared to die but I was quick on my feet I know what I need to do when fighting a man to the death" said Luke.

"Well I've killed a man I never thought I would kill someone but I need to defend myself" said Luke.

Luke placed his weapon in his holder. Luke was looking at the sun in the sky it was quite high up and there where hardly any clouds in the sky. Dany was around the decide to see what the fuss is about.

"What's going on?" Said Luke.

"We've decided to move ok, Missandei will be taking care of our son we heading to Slavers bay Meereen ok" said Khaleesi

"No doubt about that but how long is the journey to Meereen?" Said Luke.

Barristain looked at Luke he was a very quite young man sometimes but he was very interesting when it came politics as well he was doing doing as well the decide to go forward with their plan to take Meereen.

"This plan is very impossible" said Luke.

"It's not impossible Barristain" said Barristain.

"I the queen wants to take the iron throne but that's not going to be impossible" said Jorah.

Luke was just listening to the conversation at this point he was thinking about his family and friends back home in London. He did have a brother as well Lewis, but he dead as well.

"My lord you very quite today is there something on your mind?" Said Darrio."Yes just stuff and things" said Luke.

"You're think about your family that perfect normal, I think you're family members are still alive" said Darrio.

"How do you know my family is in my time" said Luke.

"Yes of course they are my lord I've heard stories that they are living with Starks but of course Ned was killed by prince Joffrey at the time" said Barristain.

"So what are you suggesting here that my family are traitors?" Said Luke.

Luke galloped away from the conversation and joined his wife up front taking the lead.

"My family are here" said Luke.

"Are you sure?" Said Dany.

"Yes I am sure I've just been told by Barristain" said Luke.

"Really I don't know what to say this is the first I've heard of this, I am the queen" said Dany.

"Look I'll look into it ok I understand that your family I'll do my best to find out" said Dany.

"Thank you my queen I appreciate that your trying to find my family, they are your family to because we are married after all" said Luke.

Dany saw her dragons flying in the sky it was quite a sight to see.

"Your dragons are getting bigger" said Luke.

"I yes soon enough, ill take back what is mine" said Dany.

Luke admired Dany strong will she was very beautiful as well. His last girlfriend was a total waste of time. She messed around with different guys so he was very disappointed that he broke up with her.

"How's my little man?" Said Luke.

"Sleeping you grace" said Gray Worm.

"Thanks for the update" said Luke.

The journey was taking a long time than Luke thought the decide to park up their horses, and livestock and weapons as well.

"Well I am so tired from that horses ridding" Dany sat down on his lap.

"Well will be there soon my king and before you know it you will rule by my side" said Dany.

"Absolutely" said Luke.

"And besides we need a home for our son" said Dany.

"Yes my son and you are the most important thing in this world to me, I need you to be brilliant as always are" said Luke.

"And you need to be the best husband I could ever have wished for you make me so happy and gave me a son and you can certainly be a brilliant King" said Dany.

"I hope so my queen you're a good woman as well I would never have thought I could fall in love, then I met you and things changed and you have won my heart and soul as well" said Luke.

"Me too Luke you all mine now" said Dany.

"And your brilliant as well I love you" said Luke.

sorry it took so long the sequel is up please have a look as well it's not before Luke becomes king and I am very much looking forward to writing about Luke being King and rising his son.


	27. S4 GOT close to meereen

As Luke woke up the morning after the night before Dany his wife was still sleeping she had a quiet night sleep their journey to be a very long trip indeed as Luke got yo change sage went to check on his son.

His son was sleeping in his crib the boy looked at his father, he was very happy that this was his son Luke saw him playing with his fingers they connected their fingers together.

"Morning little man I hoped you had a good night's sleep because today is just another day my son" said Luke.

"He slept with ease, my lord, " said missandei.

"Why thank you I hope he's not too much trouble" said Luke.

"No, I honestly don't mind looking after him your grace" said missandei.

"I let you get back to your duties" said Luke.

Luke ate his breakfast in peace, but he can't help but think about his mother and brother where they ok? Where the dead alive, but he had to make sure that they were ok, he just didn't know how.

"Luke, are you in here?" Said the Dany.

"Yes, I am, I am just making sure our son ok, you should be resting" said Luke.

"I know I should be resting but I am, I am queen, let's not forget that part" said Dany.

Dany joined her family to eat, they ate in complete silence to as Luke was about to say sons thing important, he remembered something as well a little gift that he has to give to Dany.

"Wait here, there's something I need to give you" said Luke.

"What is it?" Said Dany.

Dany played with her long blonde hair as she sat with her baby playing with her son.

Luke then came back with a cloth wrapped around a small object Dany was wondering what it could be? Luke placed the object in Dany hand, she looked at it wondering what it could be.

"Well, don't you open it and see what's inside" said Luke.

Dany opened the wrapped object, it was a ring it was shinny and bright Luke smiled at his wife knowing how shocked she would be to find such a romantic gift.

"Well, what do you think I know it look pricey, but I don't care this ring shows you how much I love you and how much I want to be with you" said Luke.

"Luke, I love it because I know that you gave me this ring I don't have anything to give you" said Dany.

"Well your smile more than enough for me beside after everything you've been through I just want to make you happy and after everything I saw with you I know our love totally worth it" said Luke.

"Well, I know that's true my Luke, I will love you now till the end of this world because I don't think I can love a man more than than you" said Dany.

"Your grace can I have a word with you we've been on the road for a while now we are very close to Meerene as we speak ok, I've seen a horrible thing on the way over here, there's a road littered with dead bodies tied up to warn people that this is a slave area" said B

"Thank you I'll make sure that they will get a decent grave" said Dany.

"Thank you, your grace I'll let the commander know straight away your grace, my lord, I'll let you get on with yours talk" barristan

"Balmy I never thought people can be so cruel" said Luke.

"I will give them justice for what happened to them mark my words Luke they will, I am the mother of dragons!" Saiid Dany.

Luke saw the hurt in his wife's eyes she loved her so much that he will do anything to make her her smile.

Dany placed her son back in the baby's crib Luke knows that his wife had a good side to her, she was not a murderer, but a good sexy confident woman that he was falling in love with over and again.

"Right I am going to take a bath your more than welcome to join me if you wish of course" said Dany.

"Yep of course I, will I need one as well" said Luke.

"Very well follow me, " said Dany.

They took a very long bath indeed before they got on their horses to travel to the city Luke loved spending time with Dany more anything in the world. Luke got the change he picked up his son and placed him in a homemade baby carrier.

Luke kissed Dany with love and passion, his tongue explored his wife's mouth a little moan escaped her.

"Tonight my love, it will be just me and you know one else I promise you that I'l give missandei the night off and I'll make love to you like we use to I love you so much it hurts" said Dany.

"Your grace, my lord, I've got something I want to say to you"said daario.

"Well, please proceed, we got something to say to you as well" said Luke.

"It' about your family, my lord, they are alive, they spotted in WinterFell last thing I was told working for the Starks" said daario

"Thank god do you know if they are still there now?" Asked Luke.

"No my lord I wish I can help you, but that's all I know" said daario.

"Thank you daario, that's very helpful news indeed I will find out where they are at some point thank you..." Said Luke.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Dany.

"Get to M if we get a chance to rule there, then the news will get out and then my mom or my brother will find me" said Luke.

"Then we shall leave for Meereen soon possible I'll get Jorah to get the troops to get ready as soon as possible" said Dany.

Luke packed up most of things in a bag he was ready to be a king to rule with his queen by his side, they will free any slave and punish those who do not listen to them.

This was his world, now he was going to fight for his son and protect his wife and command his army to victory, he was going to help his wife claim the iron throne nothing was going to stand in their way.

I hope you enjoy this chapter in the next chapter Luke and Dany get to the gates of M and begin to help the slaves are free from their owners and Luke is chosen as Dany champion.


	28. GOT S4 Seige of Merrene

As Luke saw the journey to Meereen, he looked at his baby son resting on his chest. They made a camp outside the great city for a while Dany was being defiant against the city of Meereen, she wanted to liberate the city as quickly as possible. Luke loved the confidence in his wife, he saw Jorah, who practicing some sword techniques. Luke then went to into his private tent, his son was placed back in his bedroom his wife was drawing up her plans for Meereen Luke saw her in a long white dress Dany rolled up the parchment and saw her husband looking at her.

She blushed seeing her husband their romance was not easy at times, but they are trying to build a better world for their son and for themselves as well.

"Do you like what you see my love?" said Dany.

Luke took a step forward looking at his wife with pure lust and desire. "Yes I do I see you your growing up fast," said Luke.

"Well considers that I gave birth to a child recently," said Dany.

"Yes but you still look hot to me. And I can't wait for more kids with" said Luke.

"You want to expand our family?" said Dany.

"Yes my Queen. I do because I love you, and I want my family to strong and I love you so much" said Luke.

"We will talk about this later I promise, but first I need to let the people of Meereen know what they are dealing with," said Dany.

"Ok but first," said Luke. Luke kissed her deeply and filled with love Dany responded with the same pace.

"Why did I get to be with you?" Said Dany.

"I don't know my Queen, but I want you to know that I am going to be there for you and for our son," said Luke.

Dany placed her hands-on Luke chest feeling his muscles and his slim frame. Her sexual desirers for him never die down they've not had sex for a while so Luke will have to wait for now. The next-day Dany rounded up her army to the gates of Meereen. Luke saw Jorah looking at Dany and the rest Daario and Gray Worm.

"Well we've brought out a great crowd for this," said Luke.

"I yes, there will be blood before this day is out of my lord and might I suggest that we pick a champion for this?" said Daario.

Then suddenly there was a man a horse riding on the sand. Dany was not impressed by this, they were insulting as well.

"Well I do have a message for the people of Meereen. However, as I don't have a champion, I need someone" said Dany.

"Please let me your grace, I'll gladly give up my life for you," said barristan.

"No You are my oldest friend, I need you here by my side," said Dany.

"Allow me to fight for you; I joined the second sons, and then I would not be here if it was not for you my Queen, I'll gladly give up my life for. Alternatively, why not give you husband I chance?" said Daario.

"All right then I'll give it a go stand aside," said Luke.

The man on the horse rode towards him Luke was not afraid he got the knife he threw at the man killing him; he fell of his ride. Dany was never more impressed nor attracted to him then he is right now.

"People of Meereen your master has to be lying to you; I have come to save you the people you see here standing before you were slaves, but now they are not! I give you the evidence to show you that you can be free!" the men flew barrels into the air then everyone looked at the chained everyone looked at their master wondering if they were lying.

Dany was back inside her tent it pitch black as well. Dany was in her husband Dany felt the sexual desire to make love to her husband Dany saw Luke playing with her son. Dany then realised she wanted him. Dany saw coming towards her. Then she played her with hair Dany then took her time with Luke, she played with him a little. Luke felt the desire to his manhood got tighter in his pants knowing he wanted to be with her.

"Take of your clothes," said Dany.

Luke took of his clothes leaving him naked before his Queen. Dany looked at him with hunger Dany stripped her dress off Luke saw her naked body knowing he was ready for her. Dany took her time to play with his body exploring him. taking him all in. Luke did the same with her Dany placed her hand his erected manhood playing with it a lit bit.

"Dany you tease I don't know what I am supposed to do, but I think I've got an idea tell me what you want?" said Luke.

"You know what I want to make love to me Luke, I want you," said Dany.

Luke made love to her Luke was thrusting in and out of her Dany was keeping him close taking him in all of him Dany and Luke collapsed on top of her filling her with seeds Dany never felt more like women, then she had been with Luke. He was the love her life.

"That was amazing as ever my Luke, I can't believe just how good you are, and I can't be we made love like that," said Dany.

"you're my my Queen and I love being with you, and the sex is just the way of showing you that I love you," said Dany.

Luke was still on top of her Dany was using her hands to explore him also kissing his chest then kissing him.

"I love you my Luke for now and for ever," said Dany.

"I love you to," said Luke.

Dany and Luke made love again being with one another, they rested their bodies together kissing one another.

"impeccable way to end a impeccable night my Queen in the morning, we shall be liberation of the city," said Luke.

"I know I love you too I want you to rule with you beside me; I want you and our son to feel safe as well I love my Luke," said Dany.

"Let us rest my Queen," said Luke.


	29. GOT S4 New king and queen of Meereen

As Luke waited for news about the city of Meereen. Luke was not sure about the plan, but it did work the doors were opened and the Slaves were freed. As Luke got himself settled into his new bedroom, he was looking at the view of the city it was massive as well. Danny was busy with politics. he was making sure his son was ok. He was only tiny.

"King Joffrey is dead he was killed at his own wedding," said Dany.

Luke looked shocked his mother was still alive along with his brother Lewis, he was not sure how to respond to the was that Joffey dead.

"I've decided to stay and rule the city along with you that technically makes you a king of Meereen," said Dany.

"Why not take Meereen take them by surprise and take the iron thorn for yourself my queen," said Luke.

"Because the people of Slavers bays are not listening to me; they are up raising and the rules we've implemented are not be implemented," said Dany.

"Well, why don't we go back and put soldiers back into the cities that we freed," said Luke.

"It does not work like that Luke if I can't rule Meereen, then what hope do I have of taking Kings landing at all it's important that I rule this city and be come Queen, who's what I must do," said Dany.

"Well I can't deny that this is a good idea, but if you want to this, then I am right beside you like I am always I am," said Luke.

"How's our son doing?" Said Dany.

"He's sleeping in my arms as we speak my Queen. I'll feed him later on when he's up," said Luke.

"I was thinking if you wanted to expand our family maybe have more kids?" Said Dany.

"Yes I was thinking the same thing I am good father to my son, I vowed to have a family of my own that I would protect and keep safe," said Luke.

"And you have my Luke, I love so much and the thought of losing you, and our son would kill me. I've lost everything else that I loved in my life" said Dany.

She played with her long blonde hair. she was always nervous about her husband because he was so handsome and kind, and she wanted to be with him constantly.

"You're graces may I have a word with Luke for a second it's quite important it's about Luke's mother and brother," said Barristan.

"No Barristan if you have something to say to my husband you can say of in front of me. we have no secrets here," said Dany.

Barristan gave Luke a scroll it was old Luke was used to having new things when ever he could afford them, but this was old he took. The scroll form his hand then he asked, "What is this?" Said Luke.

"It's a letter form your mother. she gave it to me knowing that I was going to find Dany, I knew she was married to you; I've heard stories about it. I promised her that I would find you and give you this letter. I am sorry it took so long" he said.

He left the young couple who looked shocked by the news or was heartbreaking for Luke, he sat himself down on the bed. Dany joined him on the bed Dany took her son from Luke as he took the Scroll to read Dany held her lover hand and grasped tightly. Telling him she was there to support him like he'd supported her.

Dear Luke,

I know that your reading. I know that you're alive I've been working for the Stars for sometime I know that you're safe and happy I've heard that you got yourself a wife I am so pleased for you. I know who she is as well. Tell the mother of dragons that I can't wait to meet her, and your brother got himself a girlfriend to in Arya Stark, I don't know where they are. However, I am hoping they are safe and together. Where every you are I want to stay where you, so I can find you. Love your mother Amy Jones.

"Wow that's some powerful stuff I mean my brother missing with this Arya and my mom is trapped, and I am not sure what to fell at this rate the information is way to much my love," said Luke.

"You must do what you think is right I can't make this decision for you your mother has approved of me that's a excellent thing in time I can't wait to meet your family. I know that I've had not had a pleasant relationship with the Starks but if your brother is sleeping with a Stark well I've got to put the past behind us and move on for your sake"said Dany.

"Your smoking hot does anyway ever tell you that?" Said Luke.

"Well my husband for one," said Dany.

"Well, your husband must have a good taste in women," said Luke.

"Well he does I hope he not got an eye on another girl?" Said Dany.

"No just you just you," said Luke. Dany wished that he could kiss him and have her way with. However, she will save that for tonight that would be her best bet.

"Listen I've got something I need to do I was hoping you can get yourself back here for tonight because...," Said Dany.

"Say no more I know you by now because I want it to," said Luke.

Later that night Dany and Luke where in bed together after making love Dany loved the feeling of his body next to hers it was so nice. Dany was kissing him fully on the mouth it was nice about the way his tongue found hers.

"You know if we are trying again for a baby we need for the court that we are because I don't want it to be a dirty little secret like last time we need to be honest," said Luke.

Dany was on lying on top of Luke warm naked body. He was right they had to the court it was wrong to keep secrets from people it's wrong, and I don't want to have a baby where people didn't know about it" said Dany.

"Well I agree but tonight was amazing, and I don't believe that the sex with you is always so brilliant," said Luke.

"Well we've got to have an attraction to one another, and I am so attracted to you," said Dany. She kissed him feeling the inside of his mouth Dany wanted him again he could feel. His manhood getting excited.

"Well it looks like my husband ready to go again are you?" Said Dany.

"Well you know what to do my Queen," said Luke.

In the morning, Dany woke up with her hair ruined, she got dressed and brushed her down Luke found his pants on the floor next to his top. Dany made him feel so good, and the sex was amazing again he was so lucky to have a girl her. He snuck up behind her kissing her hair, and she blushed when he did.

"Last night was brilliant," said Luke.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself because I enjoyed it to. I'll be pregnant in no time if you keep going like that," said Dany.

"You bet next time I'll take the lead," said Luke.

"Like always," said Dany. The young lovers rested on their foreheads together lovingly as well thinking about the family they are going to have.

"I love you so much," said Luke.

"I love you too," said Dany


	30. S4 GOT Salvation

Dany was in her chambers with Missandei talking about men Dany was going to tell her about her about him and Luke trying for a child.

"Your grace your very quiet today is everything ok?" She asked her friend. Dany was going to tell her don't be a coward tell her.

"Ok I am going to tell you something me and Luke are trying for another baby," said Dany.

"That's wonderful your grace you, and Luke are good parents and your kids will be well turned out," said Missandei.

"Thank you, we've been trying for a while, and I think I am very close to getting pregnant," said Dany.

"I take Luke very good it when it comes to sex your grace?" Said Missandei.

"Yes he's very talented, and I like to push him from time and time I am pretty sure you got someone in mind?" Said Dany.

"Grey Worm he caught me while I was bathing today he looked interested I pretty sure Luke seen you naked in public your grace before you were married?" Said Missandei.

"No he's seen a lot within my tribe pubic sex, but he's not had sex with a woman in his world before he slept with me can you go and get my son. I'd like to see him," said Dany.

Eragorn was placed in his mother's arms he looked at his mother the baby giggled. She placed a kiss on in his hair. he had the splitting image of Luke. However, he had her hair. Missandei left her a few hours later Luke arrived to see his wife sleeping in their bed. Luke was very happy to see his wife sleeping with his son, he picked him up to Dany saw her husband and smiled at him; she was in Love with him. Dany kissed him on the lips.

"Sorry I was busy doing things. How have you been? Said Luke.

"I've been ok just sleeping I am so tired you know I think you and having sex have worn me out," said Dany.

"Listen if you want to take a break from sex we can," said Luke.

"No I can't I think I am very close to getting pregnant again my Luke, we've got to keep trying," said Dany.

"Ok then let's keep going to a get you pregnant then you have no complaints of me tonight," said Luke.

"Good because I can't wait for tonight my love doesn't be too long will you?" Said Dany.

"Don't worry about beside we are expanding our family because we love one another, and I want this little one to have a brother or a sister to play with," said Luke.

"Have you thought about finding your mom and brother?" Said Dany.

"No my mom will find me and brother with Arya, so he will catch in love like I am," said Luke.

"Well whatever you decide I'll be there to support you my love. I'll see you tonight," said Dany.

Night time Dany's point of view.

I was super excited to spend the night with my husband, I was walking up and down in my nighty ready to make love. I saw Luke closing our chamber door. I was so happy to see him like always. I walked towards my husband filled with lust just like any other couple would. "Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Yes everyone is," said Luke. His accent was unusual to mine he was English. And born in a distinctive world to mine he had more freedom then I did growing up.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" I asked him.

Luke proceeded by taking off his clothes, and he was naked body was there to be seen I took off my robe, and I was naked to then I went over to him and kissed him long deep and hard feelings his tongue found mine. we were so much older and wiser when it came to sex. And Luke was open minded to sex. he even allowed me to top him making the sex last longer.

"I've missed this being with you like this" I said.

"Tonight's about you and us the way I feel about you now tells me what do you want to do?" He asked him.

I placed my hand on his manhood stoking it a tiny fraction tying to make him go hard so he can make love to me with it. He bent down to kiss my breast liking it and paying attention to me. I loved him; I truly do. I felt his manhood and the entrance to my sex, I was in love with him. So I guided him into my entrance. I little moan escaped him as he did. That's my boy, I thought he trusted in and out of me as I felt the length of his shaft thrusting in out off me. I kissed his shoulder biting onto the skin. "That feels so good my Luke" he kissed me on the mouth, I kissed him back.

"Lay on your back" I told him...

"You the boss beside you better hurry up because I am very close to releasing my seed," said Luke.

"So I am Luke" I said.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself" I said,

I rested myself on top of him feeling the shaft it was long and big and hard, but I was looking at his sexy body lying on the bed and Luke big blue eyes and brown hair. I continued rock on top of him, and I felt him grasping the bedsheets "my Luke, I am so close!" I said. However, he shot his seed inside of me; I felt his and my seed mashed together I laid there in his arms his hands all over my body. He kissed my cheek and then my lips.

"That's was amazing" I said.

"I know it was so good I thought I was going to pass out for a second" he said.

"Well you didn't pass out you are amazing lover, and I am glad we did that my love" I said.

"Good I am glad for now. How about some sleep? Said Luke.

"Yes I am pretty tired after all that" I said.

Back to normal person.

Luke woke after last night lovemaking with Dany still naked she was so beautiful and kind and warm one of the best things that ever happened to him.

He removed some of her hair form her eyes, and she looked up to see him. She smiled at her handsome lover and best friend and.

"So what do you want to do now?" Said Luke.

"Nothing just spend the day in bed with you," said Dany.

"Well that does sound tempting, but we're King and Queen remember" I said.

"Of course, course why don't you get dressed and see Daario, he might need your help, I'll let you know if there're any changes," said Dany. Luke kissed her long and deep.

"Go on get out of here" she said.

Luke walked pasted Jorah. he gave him a nod before going to see his Darrio.


	31. Game of thrones season 4 remember

Game of Thrones' season 4 warning graphic love scene between Luke and Dany as Dany remembered the second time she had sex with Luke because it shows just how much the mother of dragons loves Luke. And this chapter is called remember because a devaluation event will take place.

Dany was angry so was Luke Dany was sitting on his lap feeling her lover grasp they both upset about what just happened.

"Do you remember when I came into your chambers, and I told you how much I love you," said Dany.

"Yes I remember you wore a long red dress which you did not wear for very long," said Dany.

"I know... That was the best day of my life because I saw you all of you," said Dany.

Flashback to season two Luke point of view.

I was sitting on my own because I wanted to I was thinking about the sex I had with Dany a few weeks ago girls in this world are very lost when it came to sex I felt himself getting hard in his pants. I wasn't wearing any boxer shorts, so I felt it dam.

There was a knock at the door. I opened the door to my chamber door it was the mother dragons.

"Can I come in?" Said Dany.

"Sure I was not doing anything important" I said.

I checked my breath making it sure it was ok.

"Does anyone know that you're here?" I said.

"No knew one knows that I am here I just wanted to see you spend some time with you. I was thinking if you wanted to pick up where we left off?" Said Dany.

"That's very interesting" I said.

Dany removed her leathery garments.

She walked towards to me; I was trembling with fear, and I saw how beautiful she was.

"It's ok I want this I want you like it was before we are together now Luke forever that I want to be with you," said Dany.

She found her hands following the loss garment of my pants, and she dropped them with ease, and then she removed my top. I was naked in front of her.

"Come with me" she said.

"Are you sure about this?" I said.

Dany point of view.

"Are you sure about this?" Said Luke.

"Yes I love you. I want this more than anything can I touch you?" I said.

He nodded indicated that he wanted me. I could have any man I want, but I want him and only him.

I kissed him feeling his lips on mine we stood up on the bed kissing with arm on his shoulder, he was really getting into our kissing then I felt his hands on my ass.

"What now?" Said Dany.

"Whatever ever you want" he said.

"I like your accent it very soothing," said Dany.

"Well I was born in London so my accent very difficult to yours" I saw his proud erect manhood resting against me.

We made love in all sort of positions I have him behind me at the moment he was thrusting in and out of my womanhood. he kissed my back.

"God Dany you're a goddess, I love you so much" he said.

"I too... Don't stop to just keep going! I am so close!" I said I felt every thrust from my Luke. I knew we were just getting started.

"Wait to don't release your seed yet" I slid his manhood from my ass, I saw he was close I kissed him; I was losing control over this man. I pulled him down he was on top of me o guide his manhood into my entrance.

He began to moan so did I could use my hands to explore his chest. he was panting ever time he thrust in and out of me I wrapped my legs around. I screamed his name, I my native language and he screamed my name, I kissed him long deep and passionately.

"That was amazing my Luke" I said.

Present time person.

Luke and Dany were kissing trying to get rid of the pain they were suffering. Dany pulled his clothes off and grabbed his manhood fondling it with ease and Luke was stoking his wife womanhood with his free hand.

"I love you so much I'll get our son back" he said.

Dany placed him on the mattress and guided herself on top of him.

"I know you will my Luke..." She rocked on top of him.

"I promise you that I would protect our son... But I failed" his hands were on her breast.

"You never failed me my Luke... I failed you" she began to put more force into the rocking looking at Dany ride his manhood made him a little excited.

"I think we are using sex to get rid of the pain of losing our son!" Said Luke.

She rested on her head on Luke big wide chest filled with her husband seed and love.

"I'll use my dragons to find our child," said Dany.

"Good burn every city until you find him"

"Rest on my love. we've got a very busy day a head of us"

Dany was getting changed Luke was too.

"I love Dany the mother of the dragons," said Luke.

"I love you so much," said Dany.

Dany and Luke sat on the chairs in the castle Dany was putting on a brave face on for her husband, and Luke was for his wife.

One man came in because Dany's dragons Dany gave the man a payment for the burning of his life sock.

The man called Hizdahr zo Loraq came and begged to burry his father.

"Of course, course I don't see the harm in. That request I think my wife, and I will be happy to give you request" said Luke.

"Thank you my Lord your very kind Indeed" he said.

People a long way and wide came to see the mother of dragons. And Luke his story spread a long way and broad to all

corners of the world even to king landing. There was one final person to the King and Queen. A child once lost.

"Greetings your grace my lord I've come very far to see you if the story where true," said the masked man.

"Then tell me who are you then?" Said Dany.

"A child once lost and I believe I am 16 years old now I was trained by my masters to fight in the fighting pits. I was the youngest champion at 15, and my master set me free I may ask to join you" said the boy.

"Impress skills for a young man your age," said Luke.

"Thank you coming from you that means so much," said the boy.

"Why us?" Said Dany.

"Well, how can I put this your grace," said the masked boy.

"I said I was lost child, but you've been looking for me for a few months now here I am," said the boy.

"Impossible it can't be you my son," said Dany.

The boys masked to fell to the floor everyone looked at the young prince in shock even Grey Worm.

"Eragorn?" Said Dany.

"What took you so long," said Eragorn.


	32. S4 betrayal

As Luke woke up the next morning, he saw Dany still sleeping in his arms after the night they had it was a long journey for him, he was older and wiser but with Dany, he was like a wild teenager their sex was amazing as ever. Luke got himself an fruit from the bowl he hoped into the cover Dany was already up. He offered her if she took a bit from the fruit khaleesi looked at him; she smiled and laughed at him like a happy laugh Luke smiled to his wife before he spooned her while she ate the fruit.

She paced it back on the bedroom like table Luke's arm was wrapped around her protecting her. khaleesi was loving life and she her son back, and she was with the man she loved more than anything in the world.

"Are you comfortable?" Said Luke.

"If you are referring to the fact that I love being in this position, then I do," said khaleesi.

khaleesi turned to facing her husband the man she loved more than anything in the world. She kissed him long deep and passionately Luke wanted her like always but khaleesi decided to wait until tonight.

"O come on not even a little fun before tonight beside, I want to get your pregnant, and we got to keep trying..." He placed her hands at her breasts.

"Nice try but we got a kingdom to run, and as much as I like to fuck you. I have some good news of the pregnancy," said khaleesi.

"So tell me my love. I have the right to know if you are pregnant?" Said Luke.

"Yes I am pregnant with my Luke you certainly have been amazing in bed these past few weeks, and I wanted to tell you for a while now, but we got our son back and I don't want to risk losing the baby like a lost him," said khaleesi.

She moved up with the covers covering her nude bode Luke stroked her back comforting her; she smiled at him before resting on her head on his chest, she smiled at him.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Said Luke.

"No it's a girl. I always wanted a child and now that I do I don't want to lose him and kiss you as well," said khaleesi.

"khaleesi I am your husband when got married, I wanted to protect you provide for you to keep our family safe from harm, and I think I failed at that I truly think I did," said Luke.

"No I know you always protect me, and I know that you love me and I love you," said khaleesi.

"khaleesi my khaleesi sometimes you are I love you so much, and I want you... And I want our baby and our son okay let's tell the council in full that we are having baby" said Luke.

khaleesi was looking at her husband the pain they both suffered of losing their son and now her; she was in bed with him.

"Okay let's tell our friends about the good news, and tonight I'll show you just how much I love you," said Luke.

khaleesi kissed him biting his bottom lip, she loved him and wanted to make him happy because that she made him joyful.

"I'll dress okay I'll see you later my Luke. Why don't you talk to our son," said khaleesi.

"Sure okay I'll do that, and we have sex tonight right?" Said Luke.

"Of course love you so much my Luke thank you for being my husband," said khaleesi.

The day went by swiftly Luke was looking forward to too telling his son, he was going to get a little sister and a hair to the thrown Luke was going through the main city of Merreen the city was filled people, and they were selling things to people Luke was offered something but he declined until he was approached by a young boy holding a scroll he passed it to him.

"Who gave this boy?" Asked Luke.

"King Robert sir he wanted me to give you that to Joarh" he left him Luke opened the scroll.

Luke was horrified about what he read he betrayed him and his whole family, and that was something that Luke could forgive so easily Luke went to find his wife and Darrio and who was occupied training his 16-year-old son, he was better with the sword he looked so much like him? He was going to be a handsome young man when he grows up. Luke left him to find his wife khaleesi she was occupied with things to do with her new kingdom.

Luke was having trouble with the betrayal and if his wife found out it would totally destroy her; she was his wife the women he loved more than anything, and he would do anything to keep her happy.

"khaleesi!" Said Luke.

khaleesi was inside their chambers. she was reading books of some sort of. she looked so beautiful thought Luke was he with her.

"What's wrong my Luke you're troubled is our son okay?" Said khaleesi.

"Well that depends if your read to what I am about to show you, and if you can handle it?" Said Luke.

"I can you Luke," said khaleesi.

"Well I could show I got his scroll while I was on the market today," said Luke.

khaleesi looked at the scroll she was so devastated about what she read she placed the scroll down she looked after her husband. Luke saw the devastating look on her face. Luke held his wife's body close to her; she kissed him on the lips. She was very happy to be with Luke many people had their doubts about their relationship over the years, but she was there for Luke, and he was there for her no matter what happens to them; they were stronger together then they were before. They were older and wiser and will rule this land together if that's what it takes.

"I don't know what to think anymore he was spying on me. I don't understand why," said khaleesi.

"It's up to you my love, but he shouldn't be in our city nor our court what so ever" Luke.

"Very well I'll deal with it myself and see what I can get out of him; you stay here and talk to our son. I love you," said khaleesi.

"Okay I'll see you and I am so sorry about this, I wish there's something I can do to help you since you're my wife," said Luke.

Later on that evening Luke told Eragorn about Joarh betrayal, and his mother was getting rid of him, but he should tell him that his mother pregnant with his child, and he was going to have a sister.

"Listen to Eragorn your mother. she's pregnant we are going to tell people as well," said Luke.

"That's great news dad I am going to have a little sister!" Said Eragorn.

"Well I was not expecting that I thought you might be jealous about the whole little sister thing," said Luke.

"No dad she's my sister, and she's my mom and you're my dad. I want to be there for her and for you can I get something to eat I am starving as anything," said Eragorn.

"Sure thing I'll see later son," said Luke.

"Good-bye mother I'll see you in the morning," said Eragron.

"I love you Eragon have good night. we shall talk more in the morning okay I'll see you then," said khaleesi.

khaleesi and Luke spent the night together khaleesi. Smiled at her husband the man she loved more than anything she was so happy, and now she was going to have a baby girl but she had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.


	33. AN

authors note lost world.

Looking for a co-writers

Looking for a co-produce

PM if you're interested and brainstorm session is needed


	34. Game of Thrones S5 Rulers of Meereen

Daenerys was sleeping in her bed Luke was snoring peacefully Daenerys was awake, it was morning over their city Daenerys wanted Luke to wake up they had a daughter and son together and she was happy to be with the man she loved dear Luke woke up looking at his princess his Queen, she was so beautiful, sexy and a great lover Luke thought this was all a dream he placed himself on top of her "morning." She said to Daenerys was happy to be with Luke he was kind funny sexy and great in bed.

"The days just begging my Luke we still have time to have sex if you wanted to?" Daenerys Targaryen started biting on Luke neck Luke knew Daenerys Targaryen was great at getting what she wanted "before we get to business I've a little gift for you." Said Luke. Luke went into his pants and took a brown wrapped up gift for his wife Daenerys Targaryen looked at Luke she opened it it was a golden ring with a diamond on top Daenerys loved it, she pulled him down for a long kiss "do you love it?" He asked "yes.. Make love to my Luke."

Luke was never shocked by his Queen demands Luke placed himself inside of her causing her to moan the Targaryen Queen looked at Luke with lust and passion she wanted this so much the 22 year old female allowed her 23 year old lover Luke to thrust inside of her he thrust in and out of her she screamed her lover's name in her own language.

"Wow Luke that was brilliant we should change now we have duties to perform, but I'll like to pick up this up later on." Luke kissed her Daenerys used her hands to explore his back he kissed her neck. "Really my Luke we should get ready, we have tonight." Luke smiled at his Queen they changed Luke meet up with his son "father, I was wanting to talk to you about something?" Said his son.

Luke knew his son was older and wiser than him that why he could be king of this city someday Daenerys wanted that for their son to be King and have Daario Naharis to help him along the way that's what he wanted they wanted "Sure my son what's the problem?" He asked him. looked so much like when he was that age that's when he meet his mother Daenerys and the rest is complete history Eragorn looked at his father.

As Eragorn looked at his father "there's a problem with our solider they are being attacked by guys in masks." He said to his father, Luke looked shocked "don't worry your mother and I will sort it for anything else happens just go out and have fun in the city." Eragorn left his father, Luke did his duties alongside his wife as he was the King Luke then did patrols around the city trying to find more people in mask Daario Naharis

Missandei was with Daenerys in her chamber, she was wondering if everything was okay with her "is everything okay your grace?" Asked Missandei. "Yes, everything is fine my friend is just that I think I might be pregnant everything's been going so well with Luke and my son I am scared to tell him that I am pregnant." Said Daenerys. Missandei looked shocked by her revelation "your grace that's amazing news have you told the King the news?" She asked her Queen.

"No, I've not because I am afraid that my baby might be taken again, I don't want that it broke my heart it broke him as a man and a King you see he love doing what he does being a King and being my husband and a father to our son but I am scared of telling him because everything's been so good." Said Daenerys. Her friend looked so worried for her, she understood why she felt bad for not protecting her child, but Luke was a good man and he loved Daenerys and she loved him.

"You should tell him tonight your grace you know Luke is an amazing father and he loves you, it's not fair to keep this a secret from him." Said Missandei. Daenerys was wrestling with the idea of telling her husband, but she was right, it was wrong to keep it a secret from the man she loved more than anything she thanked Missandei. Later, Luke and Daenerys had a meeting with Hizdhar so Loraq "please your grace the fighting pits must be reopened because it the fighting season." He said Luke wasn't going to open it nor was his wife.

"When me and my wife took over the city we banned most traditions that includes fighting you must obey our rules." Said Luke. Hizdhar so Loraq looked at him "your grace please the people will not like this! I must please this has been a noble tradition and besides you are not from this world and some people don't see as their King so be very careful your grace." Hizdhar so Loraq left the temple. Later on that night the King and Queen returned to their chambers Luke and Daenerys she smiled at her lover before kissing him.

Luke and Daenerys spent the night together Daenerys mind Luke name before kissing his neck, she loved being with him at night as well "you are so amazing in bed Luke, there's something I need to tell you it's very important." She said to him. Luke kissed her neck, her hands exploring his back every inch of him a moan escaped her lover "know what is it that you have to tell me?" He asked her. Daenerys smiled at him "I am pregnant." She said to him.

"Really? That's amazing news I am going to be a dad?" Said Luke smiled at her Daenerys "yes, you are my Luke, I think it's s girl." He smiled at him "well then I am happy to I want a daughter too there's a problem though we should talk about the fighting pits?" He asked her. Daenerys looked at Luke "now I know look I can't open it's not right, I can't do it!" Said. "What about your dragons?" Asked Luke. "My dragons I can't control them like I thought I could, how can I control my kingdom?" She asked him

"The soldiers can do so much you need to show them that you are in charge my Queen I can help you, but you need to help yourself for the future of our kingdom and for our family you are the mother of dragons. Go show them that you are the mother of dragons." Said Luke. Dany took the goblet from Luke she looked "I think I need saving my Luke." They began kissing again after making love Dany went to see her dragons, but she couldn't control them she looked defeated and returned back to her lover without saying a word to him.

Dany climbed back into bed Luke wrapped his arms around Dany she was happy to be with her Luke again after seeing her dragons Luke wanted to know if her "it's not going to easy, but I am here for you." Dany slowly closed her eyes with Luke arms wrapped her body she drifted off to sleep. Luke followed her moments later, Luke had been with Dany for nearly four years now he was happy to be with her because she was strong, kind and sexy and fearful Luke didn't want to go home because he found it.


	35. Game of thrones S5 Sons of the Harpy

As Luke was busy doing accounts for the city his mind drifted back to when he wasn't a king now a father to a son or a daughter he loved his daughter and son very much and he loved Danny very much she was a queen though. And She was happy with him but she still could have any man she wanted of course but he wasn't afraid of that. He loved where he was he wouldn't change anything about his life. Luke found Danny his wife the woman he loved more than anything in this world he was talking to Grey Worm about something.

"My lord I was just talking to my Queen about doubling more patrols." Said Grey Worm.

"Is that really necessary?" Asked Luke. He scratched his bread looking at his wife Dany didn't say anything but she was worried about this situation because of the safety. Luke can sense it.

"Leave us to talk." Said Luke.

Dany pulled up a chair and Luke did to at this point the King and Queen said nothing to one another she knew that she couldn't control her dragons and she feared for her husband safety as well.

"What's on your mind?" Asked Dany.

"Nothing but I was wondering when you are going, to be honest with me?" Asked Luke.

"I am always honest my Luke." Said Dany.

She wore a white long dress that showed some cleavage that made Luke blush every time he looked she said one her hair was breaded and she was very beautiful and her voice was sharp at time. When they spoke but Luke Dany was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever been with.

"Sons of the Harpy they have been backed by one of the wealthy family's of this city my love they are a threat to me and to you and to our family." Said Dany.

"We going to be fine Dany." Said Luke

The young couple just sat around the Luke need to see his son Dany grabbed his hand he just looked Dany there was still a of Sexual tension between them after all these years. Dany noticed how handsome he looked with his long brown hair and his blue eyes he had a beard growing a bit. Luke shaved it now and then but Dany wanted him to keep because it made more handsome.

"I am going to find our son make sure he's okay." Said Luke.

"Yes and later on tonight I've got a surprise for you.." She said to him.

"I'll see you tonight." Said Luke.

Dany was disappointed that she couldn't have sex with Luke but that will have to wait for now she thought Dany knew that she had a tough choice to make about her family protection include the fight pits. Dany needed someone she could trust she could trust Luke and her son. Dany went to visit her daughter who was slept peacefully in her crib.

Balla Targaryen was the name of their daughter she would grow up to be a princess or a Queen depending on what is going to happen Dany was thinking of adding a third child to extend their family and plus Luke is a good father to. Dany left her daughter chambers to be replaced by a guard Luke wasn't told about the son of the harpy being locked up it was better this way.

"Daario Naharis." Said Dany.

"My queen I've tried to get information out of the son of happy but I couldn't find anything useful but I will try again." Said Daarrio.

"Thank you I am trying my best not to tell Luke about the whole situation because he's trying his best with raising our family. And I don't want to lose him to them have there been any threats to his life?" Asked Dany.

"Yes, I few they don't trust him because he's not from this world your grace if I wear you I would be careful I'll get some more information out of him." Said Daario.

"Okay thank you very much now I like to be alone if that's okay?" Said Dany.

Luke was with Grey Worm walking around the city trying to understand what is going on with the son of the Harpy. Luke drew his sowrd knowing there was danger around the city he lived here for about a few years now and he still. Didn't know the city still he thought his mind drifted about his family his mum and his brother. Are they safe are they happy he thought?

"My lord we should be going back to the Pyramid." Said Grey Worm.

"Okay then let go nothing interesting to see here anyway." Said Luke.

Luke made his way back to the Pyrmid he saw his wife and the others talking about Sons of the Harpy his son was there to he wanted to kill them for killing one if their soldiers.

"No, we can't kill him." Said Luke.

"And why not?" Asked Dany.

"Because he needs a fair trial before we kill him if we kill him then we are sending out the wrong message." Said Luke.

"I agree with Luke this is a very delicate mater as it the people of this-this city is still trying to come to terms with this rule." Said Ser Barristan.

"Well, it would send a message that if people didn't agree with my rule then perhaps this is the best way forward." Said Dany.

Later on after the meeting Luke and Dany were alone like always Luke was lying I top of his bed with Dany wrapping her arms and legs around him after making love to one another. Dany felt his muscles and arms wrapped even more tightly around her naked form.

"My Luke I've got something to confess to you." Said Dany.

The mother of dragons looked at Luke he was wondering what he would think about the whole situation he knew he was right about not killing this man but they had no choice to.

"What is it?" Asked Luke.

"I don't think I can kill someone or anyone I am Queen an mother how will that influence our children how will that influence you?" Asked Dany.

Luke roled Dany underneath him and began kissing her neck Dany knew he was avoiding the question because he was using his own sexuality against her and that dove her mad.

"Well, I think you are a wonderful Queen and a wonderful mother you are the mother of dragons remember." Said Luke.

He began to kiss her neck Dany loved this man more than anything in this world he protected her and she protected him Luke hands trailed over her body as much as Dany wanted to. Her mind wasn't up to it but Luke knew how to get her in the mood Dany loved that about him.

"What would you do if you lost me?" Asked Luke.

"Don't say that." Said Dany.

"I know but I am being just wondering that's all because I love you so much you are amazing in every sense I remember or first night together it was brilliant." Said Luke.

"You're not shy now about making love to me." Said Dany.

Luke hands trailed to her sensitive area Dany swatted her hand away playfully she laughed and so did he. He was very comfortable around her and she was very comfortable around him.

"I would be very upset my Luke your my lover best friend and I would do anything for you and you would do anything for me." She said.

"True I would." He replied to her.

Dany wrapped herself even closer just the thought of losing him was a fear she dreaded most of all the things she would do if she lost him Luke made her happy again after what happened when she lost her first husband. Then Luke was just there and she made him happy.

"Right I think we should sleep don't you?" Asked Luke.

Dany summed her strength and flipped him over so she was top of him he smiled at her knowing what was coming many men would kill to have a beautiful girl like her but he knew that she was his.

"I don't think I can sleep yet until you make love to me one more." Said Dany.

The next day Dany was still deciding on what do with the prisoner she wanted to kill him, yes but that's not her way Luke was right need a better way. Dany saw something was wrong when Daario Naharis came to her attention.

"What's the matter?" Asked Dany.

"My Queen I've got some terrible news on the prisoner it seems he's been killed in the night and I am sorry truly I am sorry but it was Mossador he killed him." Said Daario.

"Very well okay I will sort it out!" Said Dany.

"You have been brought forward you're crimes." Said Luke.

"I didn't for you my lord for you wife so you can both be free." Said Mossador.

"He was going to get a trail and now he's dead!" said Luke.

"I'll take over my love." Said Dany.

Dany said she had no choice but to kill him. Luke didn't want to do this but they had no choice in the matter. He had to be killed Luke didn't want to be there he didn't agree with this. But his wife was right he did kill him and everyone returned to their chambers.

"We shall double or patrols tonight your graces." Said Daario.

"Thanks, Daario but I think we shall be okay just make sure our son okay he was pretty pissed of and we shall talk about this in the morning." Said Luke.

Luke and Dany where alone again Dany felt ashamed about what she did she killed someone because he broke the law she didn't want to Luke didn't kill she seen her other dragons.

"Listen I'll get into bed okay if you want to join me you can?" Said Luke.

"I'll join you in a second, my love, I just need some alone time." Said Dany.

Dany kissed Luke with passion and lust Dany saw Luke stripping into nothing and climbing into their bed Dany went outside to see her city and she wanted to think about her time with Luke. She then looks up and she saw something one of her dragons.

"Drogon." She said.

She reached out to touch the dragon but it flew away Dany returned to her chambers to see Luke was asleep. Dany striped of her clothes and she removed her hair that was tied up. Luke noticed that before closing his eyes again Dany got inside the covers. Luke wrapped himself around her Dany did the same he felt his heart beat amd she strokes his chest before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Love you." Said Dany.

"Love you too." Said Luke.


	36. GOTS5 the king demanded

As Luke was placed his sword on the table of his chambers, his mind was casting back to his mom and brother his wife Daenerys was busy trying to restore order in the city after the Sons of the Harpy trying to scare his family Daenerys was doing her best to protect his son and daughter.

Daenerys entered her to find her husband looking out if the window she smiled at herself she knew that she landed herself a good man to be with she didn't care that he was from a different world it was midday and Daenerys and her son joined him for lunch, and the family had a pleasant lunch with nothing to interpret them.

"So, Luke can we talk?" Asked Daenerys.

"What is it?" Asked Luke.

"We found one a member of the Son of the Harpy and I know your view on them." Said Daenerys.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Asked Luke.

"They are a threat to us! To all of my family, they want us dead." Said Daenerys.

"Look we have to do horrible things to protect our family I want this our family to be safe, and I know you that what you want to." Said Luke.

"Yes, Luke I want that too." She said.

"You know I am right he may have killed him thou the man who was a slave before, and you know my views on slavery." Said Luke.

"Yes, I know that they want the pits to be re opened and we both know what that means?" Said Daenerys.

"Yes, I know that we are strong together then apart we are going to win no matter what the cost you told me that." Said Luke.

"I am very surprised that you know about the cost?" Said Daenerys.

"Your my wife your drive me crazy, and I know that I have been the best husband in the world at late, but I want to change that." Said Luke.

"You are an amazing husband Luke don't say that you haven't you got me by your side, and I am going to help remind you just how much of a good husband you are." Said Daenerys.

Daenerys kissed Luke with passion and lust Luke gave the same with lust and passion Daenerys was in love with him. He gave her a child, and she was happy with him Luke stripped Daenerys of her long white dress and Luke were stripped of his clothing she pushed him down on the bed. They had sex Daenerys thrusted on top of her husband with one final thrust made Luke cry her name. She had him Luke made Daenerys cum and himself

"Wow, Luke that was amazing Luke." Said Daenerys.

"Yes, you know how to make love to a man." Said Luke.

"I just had practise a lot of practise my luke because you are the man I want to be with you are the love of my life Luke." Said Daenerys.

"And you are too I think we make a great couple doesn't you think?" Asked Luke.

"Yes, we do I cant believe that we are married and have two children." Said Daenerys.

"Me too when I first arrived here I thought I was going to die here, but you saved me." Said Luke.

"You saved me my Luke." Said Daenerys.

Daenerys watched her husband. Luke drifts off to sleep. She was in love with him because he was brave and strong and kind, and he was a great lover he knew what pleased her in bed Luke and Daenerys slept until mid afternoon Luke got dressed along with Daenerys she made her hair looks nice and placed her long white dress on Hizdahr was waiting for them in the throne room along with their son.

"Look we have been over this!" Said Eragon.

"Look the King, and Queen have made their decision on the matter." Said Daario.

"Look the families of this great city believe that Luke is no king!" Said Hizdahr.

"Be very careful how you speak in my throne room!" Said Daenerys.

"It is the truth you grace he not a king he from a different world or haven't you forgot that?" Asked Hizdahr.

"No I have not forgotten where I came from I not from this world but as your king! You should respect my Queen rule!" Said Luke.

"And the people of this fine city believe that the pits should be open my lord because it can bring the people together." Said Hizdahr.

"No the pits will be closedown!" Said Luke.

Daenerys was very proud of her husband he stood his ground, and he protected her, but Luke was the king of Meereen and she was the Queen they have been through so much together as husband and wife and lovers before their love was strong. She was looking out over her city with Luke by her side. She was happy that Luke was her king, and she can rely on him for anything.

"How long are you planning on staying with me?" Asked Daenerys.

"O forever." Said Luke.

"I like the sound of that my Luke I was proud of you today you stood up for our family and for yourself you made very proud indeed." Said Daenerys.

"Thank you because I hate that people still think I am not there king but I am the king and your my king." Said Luke.

"Good." She said to him.

Before Luke could give into the sexual tension, there was a knock at the door for both Luke and Daenerys it was Daario he had some news it their son he was attacked by Sons of the Harpy Luke and Daenerys ran to the surgery room their son was being worked on Luke looked at his wife she had no look on her face, but she had angry and upset she couldn't say anything to her husband either Luke stayed for a long time with his son and Daenerys wanted revenge for the people who hurt her son.


	37. Game of Thrones S5 family renuion

Right in this chapter Luke is getting some advice about her sons of the harpys, and Amy finds her son. Please leave a like and comment for this chapter. It would help me out a lot.

As Amy we on the ship she had no idea what was happening to her the only thing she does know that she was going to be reunited with her son. As Amy looked around the ship filled with drunken men being sent to this place for different reasons Amy had no allies no friends to where she was going. As Amy was looking at the ships, sails flapping in the wind she forgot to pat the man in charge in gave him solid gold coins. As Amy got of the ship, she noticed a huge pyramid in the sky. It was massive to say the least.

Meanwhile, at the pyramid Luke was looking down on the city. He was wondering who would try and kill Barristan; he was a friend and a good fighter he was only man he trust throughout his time in this world his son getting better in the hospital bed and his wife were still trying to keep. The peace in the city since the people are rebellion against his queen.

"So, this is where you spend your days?" Said Daario

"Yes, I am just thinking about something." He said to Daario

Darrio admired the king because he let's people know what he thinks he's a fair king just like the queen, but he was wondering who would want to lay a finger on his son and he were worried about who would want to kill his family.

"Well, if you ask my lord, you have made a lot of enemy's and they want you and you family dead you wife is the mother of dragons, and she is very dangerous to them. Because she is here to free the slaves, and the slaves are the last bit of income." He said.

"So, what are you suggesting?" He asked him.

"Opening the fighting pits give the people what they want, I know that's the a bad decision for you. Do you want more blood shed on your hands?" Asked Daario.

"Well, thanks for you input Daario but I think we should let me wife decided on that I am not going against her." He said.

"Forgive my lord. You need someone who might be able to guide you in your decision about this city you wife can make them, but you can also." He said.

"Look my wife, and I agree that fighting for entertainment is wrong, and that was the correct thing to do." He said.

"Yes,... But I just want you to recognised this my Lord for you family you wife, son, daughter." He said.

"Okay." Luke responded.

Luke went to see his daughter who was sleeping peacefully in her coat she looked at the little girl who looked at him she knew that she was Targaryen; she was important. His daughter was looking at him. She placed her back in her crib she looked at her once more before heading towards his son's hospital.

"My lord your son should leave the hospital room soon enough." Said the maid.

"Thank you for your work. My son's life was in danger, but now he's alive because of you." Said Luke.

Luke was looking at the young girl. She was the same age as her son. She was very pretty as well he'd thought. Luke went to go find his wife. She was looking over the body of her son Luke, was upset about what happened to his teenage Luke sat on the other side of the bed.

Daenerys Targaryen looked at her husband Luke looking at his son Luke know that what happened to his son was a tragedy, but he wasn't going to happen let this defeat his family Luke knew that his wife was angry she didn't say anything, but she had a look.

"You been down here almost every day." Said Luke.

"Yes, he's my son of course I want to find out what happened to him." Said Deaneries.

"So do I." He looked at his son.

"We need help Barristan Selmy death is blow and now the slavers and the masters are circling us like sharks, and our son is in a hospital bed. And we are outnumbered, and now we have to see a message to the master not to mess with us." Luke said.

"For once I agree with you let's go." Said Deaneries.

Luke was inside the catacombs under the castle. The young couple looked at one another everyone looked at. Hizdahr so Loraq wasn't afraid of them Deaneries looked at them then at Luke.

"You known why you are here? All of you are guilty for trying to kill my son and yes, some of you might be guilty, but my wife, on the other hand." Said Luke.

The soldiers pushed them forward he looked at the men they where very scared indeed they've never seen a dragon before the dragon came out of the darkness and set the man on fire killing him Luke knew that their message was sent.

"Cross my family again, and I will kill you understand me?" He said to Hizdahr.

"Yes, my lord's loud and clear." He said.

A few days later.

Eragon was looking for the woman's nurse who saved his life Jesna, was busy tending to a solider who leg was damaged by the look of things he looked at the young man who was looking back at her she looked at the prince who stopped by the hospital wards again she did her job she could leave, but she didn't want to leave not really how could she leave now.

"Thank you for saving my life. You quit good at your work." Said Eragon.

"Your welcome my prince." Said Jensa.

"Might I ask how you ended up in this city?" He asked her.

"I was a slave at first, but then I was freed thanks to you mother and father I studied medicine for a long time then a came back here and ended up working with the Unsullied since then I saved Grey Worm, and now you I must be good at what I do." Said Jensa.

"Yes, I think so what's your name?" He asked her.

"Jensa my lord." Said Jensa.

"My lord! My lord!" Shouted Daario.

"Darrio! What is it why are you shouting down half the castle?" Said Eragon.

"We found your father mother alert the King and Queen." Said Daario.

The court was in session Amy couldn't pick a worse time to see her son she looked at him, but he couldn't look at her because it was so long everyone didn't know what to say even Deaneries could not have a picked a worse moment to meet her mother in law.

"My Queen it's an honour to be in your presence it truly is." Said Amy.

"Thank you, and as I am with you. Said Deaneries.

"Is it true? About my brother is he with a Arya Stark? And what off the other Starks?" Asked Luke.

"Well, let's see Ned was the head of the family he took us in when know when else would then Lewis meet Arya Stark I sent a woman called Brienne Tarth along with Catelyn Stark to find your brother and Arya and I've not heard anything since then then I spent time with the Lannister, and the king is dead they think I killed him, but I never laid a finger on that brat! But I had friends with in Tyrion and some friends who can help us in the near future." Said Amy.

Everyone looked at one another Luke was stunned by her mother story and that his brother was still not found he wondering what to do next he was the king and he had to do something he looked at his wife and he knew what he had to do he had to be a King for his family and gain alliances and the only one he could find was the Starks.

"Well, then I've got to do something then I've got to go to the North and get an alliance with the Starks and I'll go at first light." Said Luke.

"Are you sure that's a good idea the king had to be in this city at all times! If the enemy finds out your gone, then we are all doomed." Said Missandei.

"I agree with you we need people who can help us in the wars to come, and you mother has got her foot in with the Starks with your brother will one day marry one of them." Said Daario.

"Then you should go my love to go at first light." Said Deaneries.

Later that night in Luke and Dany chambers.

Luke laid there panting because of the sex he just had with his wife Deaneries just laid there on top of her husband's stroking his chest she knew this would be her last night with him for a long time, but where ever he went his love for her was real enough.

"Wow tell me you're going to miss me that much?" Asked Luke.

"Yes, I will miss you, and besides you doing a great thing for our course and for our family and you need to do this going to the North will be great for you." Said Deaneries

"And what of the sons of the harpys? I know they won't go away when I am in the North." Said Luke.

"I will defeat them beside I have one of the great families of this city in our courts its like you said I need the people by my side if possible." Said Deaneries.

"And if they turn on you kill them all every single one." Said Luke.

Luke drifted off to sleep. He knew his journey north was going to be a long and dangerous one he to go to Winterfell to try and get an alliance with the Starks, but he had to go to Castle Black, that's where he will Jon Snow, and hopefully, he can build a long alliance there he hoped.

A few months later.

He didn't know how long the journey to the north would take he was here in the north and the north was bloody cold very cold Luke was making a fire to keep himself warm in the night Luke had turned into an expert hunter and he himself a rabbit to cook he then went over the map to see where he was he wasn't so far from Castle Black a few more days and he would be there he thought the only thing he had from Merino, was the sword he got from his wife and that he used.

A few days later.

Luke made his way to Castle Black it was long icy road, and the journey there was tough than he thought he had low food supplies and water also plus the bonus thing was nobody knew that he was in the North, so he a know trouble at all when he got there he was in for a shock the castle was surrounded by men pointing there crossbows at him.

"Don't approach or we shoot on sight!" Said an old man.

"I've come to speak with Jon Snow!" Said Luke.

"And why have you come to speak to our lord commander?" Asked the man.

"O! Come on let him in you know it's freezing, and Jon will be back soon as he will come back from Hardhome." Said a bigger man by look of things.

"What you name young man?" The bigger man said.

"Luke Jones king of Merino!" He shouted.

"He's bloody King!" Said one man.

"Yes, I am if you know who my wife you will let me in!" Said Luke.

The gate opened Luke pulled his horse inside the castle. Everyone was looking at him he never been to the Nights Watch before, but his mother said they keep the North safe from everything that try's to get over the wall Luke smiled at them, but they didn't smile back at him this was going to be trickier then he thought, but he had no choice for his family he had to do this no matter how tough the situation was going to be.


	38. Game of thrones Season 5 Jon Snow

A Luke waited for Jon Snow he knew this part of the world was very cold, and winter was bitter compared to where's. His from Jon Snow was the live in Winterfell but he never seen the castle that he called home Jon came into the room he looked at his counterpart from Meereen he looked so young because he had seen a lot Jon sat down in his chair Luke never felt so awkward in his whole life then the day. He got married to his wife.

"So, your Amy's son?" Said Jon.

"Adopted son yes my family died long ago, you see my mum and my mum where friends and I never knew my family, but Amy knew what my mother was." Said Luke.

Jon knew the story because he was looking at him like a person and not as a king of the a city nor married to the mother of dragons Luke heard the door knocking it the heavier man from the first time he came hear the man sat down he looked at Luke.

"What your name?" Asked Luke.

"The name is Samwell Tarly but you might call me Sam." Said Sam.

Sam sat and Luke, and Jon didn't know what to do Luke began to smile he didn't know why he was here he should have just stayed with with his wife and son and daughter in Meereen he thought Luke drank from the mug.

"So, the Nights Watch is true they make swear of women?" Asked Luke.

"Yes, but they can bloody well try." Said Sam.

"Look I have a favour to ask you, Jon, I want to go to OldTown and become a master." Said Sam.

"Why?" Asked Luke.

"Because of Gilly and the baby I know that the White Walkers are coming, but if I go to OldTwon I can read a book, and I know that I can be a better use to there then here please Jon?" Asked Sam.

"Well, I am glad that the end of the world's working out for some people." Said Jon.

Jon and Luke saw Sam he looked he used the horse that Jon gave him the gate opened Luke saw Sam leave it was getting colder as the day went on Luke paused for a moment he wanted to know what a White Walker was. As Jon and Luke began to drink they began to tell stories about their past and Luke and how Luke told the story about him getting married to the dragon Queen Dany and then coming here to get an alliance from house Stark.

"My mother sent me here because she knew that you can help me." said Luke.

"Just because my sister is going to marry your brother that doesn't mean I am going to give you an alliance it has to be earned." said Jon.

"Okay I get you but we need to stop the Lannister, and you need help with army of the dead maybe we can help one another." Said Luke.

As Luke left Jon to do his duties, he knew that everyone was looking at him, he held his long sword that Dany gave him as a leaving present he knew that she would miss her, and he would miss her and his son and daughter, but he had no choice in the matter he had to do this because this was the grown-up thing he will ever have to do.

The snow was falling on him. He saw the door swing open to see a red woman coming in and old man talking about something Luke, and he didn't know Davos he said his name was the old man saw Luke.

"Hello there what's your name?" said old man.

"Luke Jones and you?" Asked Luke.

"Davos." He said.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Your married to the Dragon Queen so people say?" He asked.

"Yes." Said Luke.

"Well then I would like to meet her if she ever comes home." Said Davos.

"Who's the red woman?" asked Luke.

"Someone you should stay away from her religion is evil and dangerous." Said Davos.

As Luke went around the nights watch he didn't like it the way the men were looking at him, there were whispers from the men saying that Luke was demon and shouldn't be trusted he went into a private room where he could be his own to think he didn't know what to think about this world anymore.

"Hello is anyone there?" it sounded like a female voice.

"Yes who is it?" Asked Luke.

"It Melisandre I've been wondering if you, and I can have a little chat?" Asked Melisandre.

Melisandre knew that the future king would be here, and she was working on a plan to bring peace to seven kingdoms and the whole world, and this man was going to do it because he was the soul reason that she wanted to talk to him.

"I can't believe it. You're here the lord of light promise me, and you're here I can't wait to tell the others they thought I was mad, but I saw you." Said Melisandre.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Luke.

"You and Jon are the kings and prince that were promised I just wanted you to let you know that and your brother Lewis, he still has a part to a play in the war." She said.

"It was you... You brought me why? So you can bring peace. What about my life, I had back home and my brothers? What could you possibly have gained?" He said.

"Look I know your pissed, and you have every right to be but I am not sorry look at you're the king of seven kingdoms soon enough your brother and Arya will rule WinterFell together." She said.

"Get out right now!" said Luke.

"You can't run away from your destiny your brother has expected his decision." she said.

She left as Luke placed his sword back on the holsters because he wanted to be by himself; he noticed that it was sun was going down, and he heard the wolf barking in the background he went to go see what was up but he couldn't open the door, and someone locked the door but the question is who?


	39. Game of thrones s6 justice

Right I have been thinking about family trees in Game of Thrones so for Luke/Lewis as well because Arya and Lewis will be married in S6 at this point so these are the family trees to both sides.

Lewis Jones.

Amy Jones (Mother)

Luke Jones (Adoptive Brother)

Arya Stark (Wife)

Sansa Stark (Sister in law)

Bran Stark (Brother in law)

Jon Snow (Brother in law)

Robb Stark ( Brother in law)

Eddard Stark (Father in law)

Catelyn Stark (Mother in law)

Rickon Stark (Brother in law)

Daenerys Targaryen (Sister in law)

Eragorn Targaryen (Uncle)

Bella Targaryen (Niece)

As Luke was bashing on the door, he was wondering who locked him in the room? He kept bashing and bashing until the door slowly opened to see a man looking at him. He had long brown hair, and beard must have been passing by.

"Are you all right? My lord you best come with me." Said the man.

"Can I ask for your name?" He asked him.

"Edd." He responded.

Luke came into the room. he looked Jon Snow dead body that was stabbed a lot of times Luke looked shocked. How could someone stab someone like this it was horrible to see.

"Do you think you can save him?" Asked Davos

"Save him? I am sorry. but Jon Snow is dead he can't come back can he?" Said Luke.

"Melisandre." Said Davos.

"I can but it requires dark magic, and I don't think I can." She said.

"What are you saying you can bring people back from the dead?" Said Luke.

Melisandre looked at Luke, she didn't want to scare the king of, but she could bring back Jon Snow. she saw a something in flames about him how he can reunite his family, and the family's in the north House Stark and House Targaryen. he will unite all houses.

"Yes I can but I won't my magic is not strong enough to bring him, and I can't." She said the.

The wolf growled because he knew something wasn't right Luke had to do something to help Jon Snow, he looked at Edd. he knew that Night Watch murdered him because the brought the wildlings across to Night Watch and to Castle black.

"Luke I think it's time you meet Tormund." He Said to him.

He got on his horse and he rode to meet this Tormund. he found him with Edd. he drew his sword but everyone was looking at him; he knew that this importation.

"Who the fuck is this?" Asked Tormund.

"The king of Meereen he family to Jon Snow." Said Edd.

"Are you now?" Said Tormund.

"Yes I am the king of Meereen the future king of the seven kingdoms, and I need your help to avenge Jon Snow!" Said Luke.

"You are funny man you look different, and I like you." Said Tormund.

"You like Jon Snow? Yes, I Know that you like him also, but I know I am not Stark but Jon Snow believes that in good and so do I he saved your lives correct?" He Said.

The wildlings armies looked at Luke, he wanted to know what type of king he was going to be he wanted to be a good King Luke if this was his part, then he had to take it with both hands and not let go of this wildlings had admiration for Jon because he saved their lives because right now they were alive the leader looked at Luke, and Luke looked at the wildlings leader he begun to laugh at him.

"The King of all of us the future king you want us to help you, and we will we are simple people and yes, we have killed, murdered and raped. we have done things my king but Jon Snow saved us all from death." Said Tormund.

"Well then I know that the truth. we need one another right now, the real enemy is the Lannister, and we need to help as many people as we can." Said Luke.

"Very well King let's go and Avenge Jon Snow." Said Tormund.

Flashback a few weeks before levering for the north.

Daenerys Targaryen left Luke panting with all of his might after making love to another Daenerys Targaryen loved the feeling of being in control of her husband and lover Luke looked up to ceiling of the great pyramid that was great thought Luke.

"Well that was amazing." Said Luke.

"Well I hope you remember when you north." Said Daenerys.

"Aye will because I want to remember this night for long time." Said Luke.

Luke didn't want to leave her, but he had to also Daenerys felt the same Luke had been by Luke's side since the very first days, and then they fell in love in she had children with him; she smiled at him. He was as handsome as anything, and he was different than most men she knew he said things and didn't understand at times but she was in love with him and ft was going to miss him.

Luke climbed on top of her, and she began he kissed her. She used her hands to explore to his back. he kissed her Luke loved he wasn't like any girls back home not by a long shot. she was strong and beautiful, and she knew what she wanted.

"I am going to miss you know." Said Daenerys.

"I know you will I am going to miss you." He said.

"But I don't a message from a raven that your have been killed." Said Daenerys.

"Well I am not going to die my Queen, and I want to see my brother again and my help my mother get revenge." Said Luke.

"Then we shall get for her as a family we will I will do anything for you, and you will do anything for me?" Daenerys Said.

"Good because I love you Daenerys Stormborn." He said.

"And I love you." She said.

The next morning Luke was walking towards the ship. he said goodbye to his son and daughter which shall be very hard for him anyway he paid the ship captain, and he sailed for Castle Black.

I hope you are enjoying the story. I am hoping that in S7 and Luke and Lewis will have a family reunion down the road now that Luke knows the truth, he will be doing everything in his power to help his wife and family to get the iron throne and that what's important for her, and Luke will be king of the seven kingdoms what type of king do you think Luke?


End file.
